My Stella
by BAUMember
Summary: Mac and Stella meet as kids
1. Chapter 1

**This is a wee story about Mac and Stella who meet as children there is a four year age gap between them which is different from the show, I hope you like I have no idea where this story came from I just thought it up when I was flying from Scotland to Germany last night………it's a one shot I hope you like I own nothing………..there is some mistakes…**

_(The year is 1975 Mac Taylor is 9 and Stella Bonasera is 5 the years and ages soon change)_

A small dark headed boy sat in his front yard where he lived with his parents, they lived in a small street in New York where most people kept them selves to them selves, Mac Taylor was 9 years old and had a dream of becoming a marine when he was older, sitting in the long grass he would play for hours with his toy soldiers, Mac was a quiet boy and didn't have many friends his dad was a former military man and Mac had found it hard to make friends as they moved around so often.

"I'm going to get you" the small boy spoke as he set his toy soldiers up for battle, suddenly a car pulling up next to a house two doors along made Mac look up, he could see threw the long grass a small curly headed girl was being escorted up to the house by two adults, at the door stood Mr Mrs Smith they had no children so a curios Mac wondered why such a young child would be visiting them. As he watched them enter the house Mac soon turned his attention back to his little war he was having with the toy figures.

Two hours had passed and Mac was deep in thought he didn't hear his front gate open, it was not until his mom called his name that caused him to look up, "Mac come and say hello to your new neighbour" getting up and wiping the dirt from his khaki trousers Mac rushed to the house walking threw the front door he spotted Mr and Mrs Smith chatting to his parents looking behind them he saw the small girl who earlier had entered there house, she had shoulder length curly hair it was dark drown she was slightly tanned with the nicest green eyes, "Mac this is Stella our new daughter" smiled Mrs Smith as she placed Stella in front of her legs, walking up to her Mac held out his hand "Nice to meet you my name is Mac" as a shy Stella held out her hand she smiled back "Hi I'm Stella" she had the prettiest smile Mac thought and she had another accent in her voice which Mac could not pin point, as they shook hands something strange happened a spark was felt, "You want to come and play" Mac asked smiling, unsure if she was allowed Stella stood silent and waited for permission from her new parents "Go on its Ok" urged her new dad.

As Mac and Stella held hands they ran towards the front yard to the place Mac had earlier been playing, as they both sat down Mac was the first to speak, "Where are you from" he asked politely, "I was born in Greece I moved here when I was 2 but my mama and papa died when I was 3 and I have been at the orphanage since waiting to find a family" Stella silently spoke as tears filled her eyes, Mac being only 9 felt his heart break at the sad story, she looked so lost and alone and Mac vowed that she would never be alone again, giving her a hug she smiled and for once in her small life Stella felt like she had a true friend, she had only known Mac for a few hours but she could tell that this was the start of something special.

Soon the two became inseparable playing every day and at the weekends there parents even shared vacations as they grew older Mac and Stella became good friends, for now they went to the same school but with Mac being 4 years older he was about to move to the big school after the summer leaving Stella alone.

When Mac was 12 and Stella was 8 that day soon came Mac waved good bye to Stella as he left early that morning for high school, Stella felt sad for the last 3 years Mac had been at her side but now she felt alone, even though she would still see him everyday she still felt sad, heading of to school that day alone Stella was confronted by two older boys "Where is your sad geeky friend" they mocked at Stella referring to Mac, "He is not a geek" Stella said back as she tried to walk away but being smaller the boys grabbed her bag and pulled her hair, "Leave me alone" she cried, the toy boys ignored her cry's "She said leave her alone" another voice came from behind the group, as they turned around they saw Mac standing there with a face full of anger "If you want to pick on some one pick on me and not my Stella" he said walking towards the boys, who had now let go of Stella grabbing there things they ran away "Don't ever touch her again" Mac yelled after them.

Walking to his friend he helped her up "You ok" he asked "I am now thanks' to you" Stella smiled at him "So I'm your Stella" she asked shyly, "You will always be my Stella" Mac replied hugging her close as they walked home.

Both Mac and Stella's parents never became worried about the age gap they shared, they all knew that something special was formed between them that could not be broken, soon Stella joined Mac and the high school, it was like old times they would walk there and back chatting about what they wanted to be when the got older, there was a special spot they called there's near where they lived no one else knew about this place, both lying on the grass that looked over the small suburb, they would sit for hours and chat.

"I have applied for the marines" Mac said one day as they laid under the warm sun, he waited for Stella to reply "That's nice" came a small mumble she was sad but refused to let Mac see it, for as long as she could remember all Mac had ever talked about was being in the marines, "When do you leave" asked Stella.

"Well they want me to finish school and get my qualifications so I can get commissioned as a officer, I should leave when I'm 20, so we have four years yet" Mac smiled, he could see Stella smile at that, she was happy when he said 4 years.

The next fours years happened to fast for Stella she had decided to join the police force which Mac was proud off, Mac spent everyday training for the marines and every spare minuet with Stella, soon they swapped playing in the dirt for milkshakes at the local diner of going to the movies. Boys would often as Stella out but she would refuse as she had one mad in mind, her friends who all fancied Mac as he was older and joining the military would try and get Stella to hook them up, she would often say to Mac that her friends wanted to date him but his reply would always be "There is only room in my heart for one special lady" he would smile at Stella and she knew that the special lady was herself.

On Stella's 16 birthday Mac took her to there special place she wore a cream dress her skin had become darker and her hair longer, Mac thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. As they both sat down Mac presented Stella with a small box, "What's this" she smiled curiously, "Open it and find out" Mac replied.

Opening the small box Stella gasped inside was a white gold ring with a emerald stone on top, looking up Stella had tears in her eyes she saw 20 year old Mac Taylor bend down on one knee, "Stella Bonasera I have loved you since I first met you, you are my best friend in the whole world, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife" he asked nervously. Taking the ring out of the box Stella smiled a happy "Yes" to the man in front of her, Mac gently took the ring and slipped it on her slender finger, as they both looked at the ring then at each other Mac leaned in and softly kissed her lips it was there first kiss and it was electric.

Laying down on the grass Stella laid upon Mac's chest as they held hands "Mac why do you want to marry me so much" Stella asked, as for the last 3 years Mac had always asked her to marry him and when she asked why he would never answer, turning his head he smiled at her "So I can kiss you when ever I want" he replied and kissed her head.

The day that they had both dreaded soon approached Mac's leaving date for the marines was today, they had told there parents about the engagement. To them it was no real surprise as they all knew it was going to happen one day. Stella stood outside Mac's house and watched as his dad loaded the bags into the car Mac and Stella held each other so tightly they could have squeezed the air out of each other, kissing her head Mac whispered to Stella "I love you and no matter where I am, you will always be right here" he said placing her hand on his heart. "I love you, always" Stella smiled as they both shared a kiss, soon they where interrupted by Mac's dad "Time to go son, you will see Stella soon" he said sadly at the young lover, as they parted the tears in Stella's eyes flowed, she waved goodbye to her best friend and fiancé, watching the car disappear Stella played with her engagement ring. She knew that she would see Mac soon but for now there memories where all she had until that day came………………………….

**Ok what did you think It was rather sweet I thought, please leave me reviews good or bad they are all welcome…. Thanks lots …**


	2. time apart maked a strong heart

**Hello all well this story was supposed to be a one shot but I have had so many people asking me to continue it so thank you to all of you who asked and reviewed it makes me happy to think I did a good job and that you liked it, I know people have done story's before with a similar plot, I'm not trying to copy anyone and its all my own work, enjoy please RnR…………..**

It had been 8 weeks since Mac had left to start his military training leaving his love Stella back home in New York, it had been the longest they had ever been apart each day they sat for hours writing letters to each other.

_"To My Dearest Stella,_

_I cant believe that I have not held you in my arms or kissed you for eight weeks now it had been so hard for me not being able to see your face,__ I long to see your smile and hold you. You mean the world to me and much more, my training is going well the rst of the guys are nice enough, i have made one friend his name is Don i think you would like him. I have your picture on my wall and the other lads don't believe that you are my fiancé they say you are far to beautiful to be with a guy like me, I know how lucky I am to have you and I hope I never loose you._

_Take care my love _

_Love always Mac" xxxxxx_

Sitting on her bed Stella cried as she read Mac's letter she wanted so badly to see him she decided to go out and spend some time at there special place, ariving there she sat down looking up at the sun she smiled and started to reply to Mac's letter, she felt closer to Mac when she was here as they found there love here.

_"To My love Mac,_

_As i sit here in our special place i think of you and your smile and stromg arms , your are my life. I have missed you so much it hurts, everywhere I look I see reminders of you, I long to see your face and feel your strong arms protecting me. You will never loose me Mac I'm yours for eternity your friends are jealous of our love, Life here is ok I have been studying a lot for the police academy the rest of the girls are nice i speak about you everyday as I'm so proud of you, please take care and come home soon._

_Love always Your Stella" xxx_

Once Stella had finished she sealed the envelope, heading to the post box she went to post the letter, she saw Mac's mom in the front yard, "Morning Mrs Taylor" Stella smiled waving, "Hi Stella how are you, and please call me Kate, after all I'm your future mother in law" smiled Mac's mom. "I know sorry, I was just off to post this letter to Mac" Stella said looking at the envelope in her hand she looked sad, "You really miss him don't you" Kate said hugging her, "I do so much I just want to be close to him" Stella wept on her shoulder.

"I know why don't you come and stay with us tonight, you can sleep in Mac's room" his mom suggested, as Stella looked up she smiled and wiped the tears away, "Thanks that will be great, I best be going or I will miss the post" Stella said heading off down the path.

Reaching the post box she kissed the letter before letting in fall in the hole, heading back home Stella thought of Mac and wondered what he was doing.

200 miles away Mac was out on the area doing his training he thought of Stella and wondered what she was up to, he didn't have long to think as he was running threw the fields and woods getting covered in dirt, once his day had finished Mac was back in his room sitting on his bed he looked at Stella's picture, "Hey Mac you coming for a drink" asked his friend Don "Sure" Mac replied, as they where sat in the bar Mac and Don where sat chatting about training, they where deep in conversation when two women approached them, "Hi" the brunette waved, Mac smiled politely as Don replied "Hi how are you both" he said looking at both women.

"I'm Don and this is Mac" Mac gave a small smile "I'm Jess and this Claire" smiled the dark headed woman ,"Can we join you" Jess smiled, "Sure no problem" Don replied Jess sat next to him and Claire sat next to Mac, soon Don and Jess where in deep conversation "So how are you" Claire asked looking at Mac, not wanting to be rude Mac replied "I'm god thanks, and you" smiling Claire moved closer "All better for meeting you" Mac felt tense as she touched his arm, moving away he looked at Claire "I'm sorry I have a fiancé" he said trying to stand up.

"She never has to know" Claire whispered, "I love her I have to go" with that Mac left the bar and headed back to camp he missed Stella so much, falling asleep that night he hugged her picture.

Back at home Stella was sat on Mac's bed she held his shirt and in hailed his scent, lying down she snuggled under the covers she held his picture close and fell asleep. The next morning she woke feeling better heading down stairs she met Mac's dad "Morning" she smiled "Morning Stella" replied Mac senior.

After having breakfast Stella walked home to get ready for class she played with her ring that Mac gave her and whispered him a good morning, she hoped that he would receive his letter today, once she was dressed she headed towards the school where she was studying for the police force. Meeting a few of her friends Stella happily chatted to them about some revision they had today and what subjects they had that day, soon it was time for class making her way Stella sat down and got to work.

Back at the base Mac had been up for 3 hours now doing his fitness training after breakfast the co had called for the recruits to gather in the main hall, "Ok you lot, since I'm a nice guy and you have not seen your family's for 8 weeks now, I have decided to let you have two nights off to go home" all the men started cheering Mac had the biggest smile he would get to see Stella. As the made there way home Mac was full of joys he would arrive back in New York in time to meet Stella from school, he didn't tell anyone he was on his way.

Stella was walking out of the school building chatting to her friend when she was nudged by one of her friends. "Wow he is cute" she smiled.

Stella looked up to see who she was talking about when she stopped in her tracks there in front of her very eyes stood Mac in his uniform he has the biggest bunch of flowers and a even bigger grin, dropping her bags Stella ran into his waiting arms "I have missed you so much" she cried hugging him so tight "I have missed you too" Mac replied, looking at her face and wiping the tears away he lent down and softly kissed her lips, "Lets go to our place" he smiled picking up Stella's bag.

Settling down on the grass Mac laid down and Stella rested her head on his chest, as they watched the sun set Mac played with her curls "Do you know how much I have missed you" he whispered, turning her face to his Stella kissed his lips "Yes I do as I have missed you just as much, and I cant believe I have you here in my arms again" she smiled. Laying in each others arms they chatted about what they had done since they last saw each other, as it started to get cooler Stella shivered "Here have my jacket" Mac smiled taking of his uniform jacket and placing it over Stella's shoulders, "That better" he whispered kissing her neck, with nod Stella replied.

Soon it was time to head home Mac had not yet see his parents, as much as Stella wanted him all to her self she knew his parents would want to see there son, holding hands the walked home to the street where they grew up and fell in love, just like they did as children.

Arriving at Mac's house they both entered, and were greeted by Kate and Mac senior who where delighted to see there son home. Stella stepped back and watched the moment, she was happy as her Mac the love of her life was back home with her, it was only for one night but it was going to be one they would always remember……

**Ok people there you have it the much requested second chapter, I do hope I did it justice and you all enjoyed it, if it was not that good I do apologise, would you like me to keep going, if you do the next chapter will be Mac and Stella's first time together sweet romantic and sexy……….RnR please xxxxx**


	3. first time

**Hi there thanks for all your lovely reviews on this chapter I'm so happy that you all like it and are still reading here is the 3 chapter not bad for only being a one shot,,,, enjoy… I own nothing if I did I would be rich………..**

Later that night Mac ,Stella, Mac's parents and Stella's parents all had dinner at the Taylor's everyone was happy for Mac to be home especially Stella, they held hands during the meal and stole glances at each other, once the meal was finished Mac asked for him and Stella to be excused.

Leaving the table they both headed outside to the porch there was a swinging chair, both sitting on it Stella snuggled up to Mac as his strong arms wrapped around her, "Mac can I ask you something" Stella asked nervously, "Sure babe ,you can ask me anything" he replied kissing her hair, turning her head to face Mac, Stella began to speak, "I want to complete our relationship" she smiled, "Are you sure" Mac asked looking in to her eyes, Stella nodded with a reassuring smile, she knew Mac wanted this as much as she did but he was being the complete gentleman and didn't want to hurry Stella into something she would later regret.

Standing up Stella held Mac's hand and pulled him with her, "Lets go to my place" she smiled as they headed next door, once they reached the bedroom nerves began to show, "We dont have to do it if you dont want to" asked Mac when he saw the look on Stella's face. Stella silenced him with a kiss, Mac gently laid Stella on the bed and started kissing her back, travelling down he kissed her neck, "Mmac" came a small whimper from Stella she was experiencing new feelingsthat she had never before, they started to undress until they where both naked.

As they continued to kiss Mac looked into Stella's eyes "You ready" he asked kissing her nose, with a smile Stella nodded and at that point Mac entered her slowly and softly, Stella felt a little pain but knew it wouldn't last long.

"If I hurt you tell me ok" Mac said with a concerned look, "Its ok keep going" she whispered and kissed his lips, gently moving in out Mac got a little faster, Stella moved her legs around his thighs and moved in sync with him, with sweat dripping from their bodies and moans of pleasure escaping from there mouths, it was not long until they reached there first orgasm. Feeling each others hearts beat fast Mac kissed Stella's head "I love you always" he smiled laying beside her and holding her close, "I love you" came the reply, soon the young lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning soon arrived waking up in each others arms made Stella smile she looked over at Mac he was sound asleep, Stella felt a pain in her heart soon they would be saying good bye when Mac had to return to base, feeling the tears fall she closed her eyes, "Hey what's up princess" came a small whisper, opening her eyes she saw Mac's blue ones gaze lovingly at her, "I'm sad that I have to say goodbye to you later, I wish I could hold you everyday" she sobbed a little more. Pulling her close Mac rubbed her back and kissed her cheek "I know love I know, I hate saying goodbye and you know I love you with all my heart right" Stella nodded and smiled "I know you do I'm your Stella" remembering back to the first time Mac said that "That's right my Stella" he replied holding her close.

A small knock at the door interrupted there quiet time "Mac Stella I have made some breakfast its on the table" came a voice from the hallway, "Thanks mom we will be down soon" Mac replied, looking at Stella he smiled "We best get up" he said kissing her nose and climbing out of bed, Stella soon followed, once they where both dressed they headed to the kitchen, greeting his mom with a morning hug both Mac and Stella sat down and tucked in, "What time do you need to be back at base for" Mac's dad asked looking at his son, he saw Stella's face drop he hated to mention it but they all knew Mac had to go back or he would be in trouble. "I need to be back for 1800" Mac replied.

Once breakfast was finished Mac walked Stella home she could shower and change standing outside they kissed goodbye "See you in 30 minuets" Mac smiled as she walked away, flashing her trade mark smile Stella headed into the house as Mac headed home. Sitting on her bed Stella looked at the picture of her and Mac she smiled and held it close, looking at the time she decided to get sorted so she could spend the rest of the day with Mac.

Dressing in a floral summer dress with her hair tied back she walked across the lawn to Mac's house, knocking softly she entered, "Hi is Mac ready" she smiled when she saw his mom, "Just go up Stella its ok" came the reply, heading up the stars she entered Mac's room, he was dresses in jeans and a t-shirt "My handsome man" she smiled walking towards him, standing beside each other they shared a kiss, "So what do u fancy doing" Mac asked.

"Nothing" came the reply "Nothing" Mac asked in wonder, "Yes nothing, I want to head to our place and lie in your arms and do nothing" Stella replied as she pulled Mac close, "Sounds good to me" he smiled.

Both laying on the grass they held each other and chatted about nothing important, "So what is your friend Don like" asked Stella "He is a really nice guy, we hit it off straight away" smiled Mac "That's good I'm happy you have made a good friend" Stella said kissing his chest, as the hours ticked by they both knew that it would soon be time for them to part ways again.

That time had soon arrived Mac and Stella hugged and kissed before parting ways, waving Mac off Stella felt sad but also relieved as she knew Mac was enjoying his training and that he had made friends, he was happy and so was she. Watching the car drive off Stella waved one last time before heading home, sitting In her room she started to write to Mac.

_Dearest Mac. _

_You have just left me and already I feel empty again last night was amazing I'm so happy that we shared our special moment with each other, I love you with all my heart and more. Have a good time back at base, keep thinking of me as I will off you._

_I love you always Your Stella xxxx_

Stella posted the letter straight away so that Mac would receive it in a few days, heading home Stella sat on the front porch watching the sun set, leaning back she smiled "Love you"

Travelling back to base was a sad time for Mac he hated leaving Stella, arriving at his block Mac headed to his room, there he saw Don, "He Buddy" Don greeted when he saw his friend "Hi" Mac smiled sitting on his bed. "So how was the lovely Stella" asked Don, "She is amazing it was so great to see her" Mac relied as he beamed with pride, "That's great, I'm off out on a date I will see you tomorrow" Don replied, "Ok bud have a good one" Mac smiled at his friend watching Don leave Mac laid back on his bed he thought of Stella and their night they spent together.

Smiling he closed his eyes and fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring, suddenly a knock at the door awoken Mac "Who can that be" he mumbled heading for the door, as he opened it he got the shock of his life.

**Ok did you like that chapter, have you guessed who the visitor is yet…………..do you wish for me to keep going????? Please RnR thanks xxx**


	4. testing the relationship

**Hello me again the author of this story, its great that you are all enjoying it I love reading your reviews they make me smile,,,,,,,I'm typing this with a poorly finger cut my self today in work and it hurts like mad and its deep hazards of being a chef……….anyways enough of me here is the next chapter………I own nout…**

Mac stood In the doorway completely shocked he was wearing his boxers and nothing else, "Are you not going to ask me in then" came the voice from the hallway, "Claire, what are you doing here what do you want" asked Mac, stepping forward Claire placed her hands on Mac's bare chest, "I want you Mac" she whispered in his ear, Mac closed his eyes he could smell her perfume slowly Claire pushed him back into the room and closed the door.

Standing in the middle of his bedroom half naked Mac became nervous, "I think you should leave" Mac said to Claire and she approached him "I don't think I should" came the reply as she took of her jacket, "Please Claire just go" Mac pleaded, Claire had the most evil grin on her face, "Why are you afraid of what might happen between us" she replied moving closer to Mac, as he stepped back words he found him self stuck between Claire and the wall, "I have you now" she whispered leaning in to plant kisses on his chest, Mac tried to push her away but failed, he was responding to Claire's touch and he hated that, suddenly a vision of Stella flashed threw his mind.

Grabbing Claire by the shoulders he pushed her away and this time she moved back from him "Leave now" he ordered pointing to the door, noticing the anger in his voice Claire picked up her jacket and left, once the door was closed Mac locked it leaning his back against it he sank to his knees, "I'm sorry Stella" he sobbed, he had not done anything wrong but he still felt guilty, walking to his bed he grabbed Stella's picture kissing it he fell asleep.

An knock on his door woke Mac, looking at the clock he saw it was 630am grabbing a t-shirt he opened the door, two police officers stood on the other side, "Mac Taylor" asked the younger one "Yes that's me" Mac replied a little worried, "I'm Detective Lewis and this is Detective Jones, do you know a Claire Conrad" Mac thought for a moment "No I don't he replied" "Are you sure" asked Detective Lewis, "Yes" Mac replied once again wondering what was going on, "Well she claims that you attacked her last night in this room" Mac looked shocked "What, no I didn't attack anyone, I would not do that ever" he had started to shake a little.

"Ok you are coming with us" spoke the Detective, once Mac was dressed he was escorted to the car luckily it was early so no one saw what was going on, arriving at the police station Mac was escorted to the interview room, "Take a seat" spoke the detective, sitting down Mac all sorts of thoughts run threw his mind most of them where Stella. The door opened suddenly and another officer who Mac had not seen before entered introducing him self as Detective Smith he took a seat in front of Mac he began to speak "So Mac you don't know Claire Conrad then" Mac was about to speak when he had a thought, "I know a Claire, well I don't know her I have met her but I don't know her surname" he replied, "Where were you last night" questioned the officer,

Mac "I returned from New York and stayed in my room"

Detective Smith "Where you alone"

Mac "Yes I mean no I had a visitor"

Detective "Who"

Mac "It was Claire"

Detective "The Claire you claimed to have never met"

Mac "Yes, I didn't know her surname"

Detective "So what happened"

Mac "I was asleep when I heard a knock at the door, I got up and opened it to see Claire there, I was shocked to see her"

Detective "Shocked"

Mac "Yes I had met her once at the bar she came on to me but I told her I was engaged and that I was not interested"

Detective "So what happened last night"

Mac "she forced her way in to my room and started to kiss me, I pushed her away and then she left she was angry, after that I locked the door and went to bed"

Detective "Well Ms Conrad claims you pinned her to the wall and groped her she said she had to push you and run from the room" Mac sat in shock, he tried to speak but words lost him, taking a deep breath he finaly replied.

Mac began to speak "That's all lies Sir i never laid a finer on her apart from when i pushed her, nothing would happen ever as i have my fiance at home who i love so much" came the reply from Mac.

Detective "Ok you are free to go but we will be in touch soon, don't leave the country"

Mac "Thanks i wont don't worry i have done nothing wrong"

Once Mac had left the precinct he saw Don, "Mac what happened" he asked walking towards his friend, "Claire came to my room last night , she tried it on and I pushed her away and now she claims I attacked her when I didn't why is she doing this" Mac asked, Don didn't know what to say to his friend.

They headed back to camp to begin there training, Mac was in his uniform doing his live firing when his name was called out "Taylor the commanding officer whats you in his office ASAP" walking to the headquarters, Mac became nervous he was sure that his tarning would be stopped after the allegations from Claire, approaching the door he halted and saluted "Taylor come in and take a seat" , Mac did what he was told. His commanding officer sat for a moment looking at Mac before he began to speak.

"I have just been on the phone to the civilian police they had briefed me up on last night, what's you side of the story" the officer asked leaning back in his chair waiting for Mac to answer, taking a few breaths Mac began to speak "Sir I didn't hurt her, she had made it all up as I rejected her" Mac replied he waited anxiously for the reply "I believe you she has tried this before with some of our other trainees and i can assure you this will be her last time" said the officer, Mac sighed with relief and smiled a little knowing that he had his commanding officers support.

Once there chat was over Mac stood up and saluted before leaving the office, he walked outside and headed towards the ranges, he stood for a moment thinking of Stella he smiled he missed her so much.

Back in New York Stella sat in class, studying hard she wanted to make the police force, she occasionally thought of Mac and the night they spent together, soon class was over and she was headed home, her cell phone started to ring, looking at the screen she didn't know the number but she answered.

"Hello"

"Hi is that Stella" a voice asked

"Yes it is" Stella replied "Who is this" she asked

"My name is Claire, I just wanted to tell you that I spent the night with Mac last night he cheated on you and I thought you should know"

"What no way Mac would never do that he loves me" Stella sobbed as she replied, hanging up the phone she ran home heading to her bedroom she collapsed on her bed she sobbed in to her pillow, she had no way of speaking to Mac other that letters and they took too long, she thought for a moment and stood up.

Packing a small bag she grabbed some money and headed to the bus terminal, she was headed to the base, after a 2 hour bus ride she was dropped at the front gates, asking for Mac at the front gate the guard made a call, after 20 minuets she saw Mac approach.

"Stella what's wrong" he asked hugging her she cried on his shoulder, "I had a phone call from someone called Claire she said you had slept with her last night" Stella sobbed.

"She did what" Mac asked in shock "Stella please believe me I would never cheat on you i love you please remember that" nodding Stella replied "I know you do I just had to see you and ask who Claire is" taking her hand Mac walked towards the bench, both sitting down he began to tell her about the accusations Claire had made "Oh Mac I'm sorry" Stella said pulling him close, "I know you would never hurt anyone like that let alone a woman and I know you would never cheat on me, I love you" she whispered kissing his lips, "I love you too babe now lets get you to my room and settled he smiled taking her hand, they walked into camp, Stella had to get a pass and her picture taken for security, once she was cleared they headed to the accommodation block.

Holding hands they didn't realise that someone was watching and following behind them, that someone wanted Mac and wound do anything to get him and if that meant getting rid of Stella then that's what she would do smiled Claire as entered the same building as they just did a few minuets before.

Walking up the stairs she stayed close but not too close that she would get caught, she stood watching as they walked inside the bedroom and close the door, walking away she hatched a plan to get Mac.

The grin on face face was nasty she always got what she wanted and she would not let someone like Stella get in her way.......................................

**Ok next chapter done what has claire got planned for Stella and will the young lover survive this testing time, please review thanks xxx**


	5. be friending the enemy

**Hi sorry for the long delay in updating I have been really busy with work and stuff, well here it is I hope you like it…………**

Mac and Stella woke early the next morning so that Stella could get back home in time for class, it had just gone 5am, "I don't want to go" Stella moaned as she cuddled Mac at the bus stop, "I know my love but I will see you soon" Mac replied kissing her head, watching Stella board the bus Mac felt sad but he was happy that they had sorted everything out, all that was left was to get these accusations from Claire dropped before she damaged his military life.

Heading back to his block Mac got ready for the day ahead he was in class all day learning about military history, Stella sat on the bus travelling home she was reading her police history book as she had class later, a voice from beside her made her jump, "I anyone sitting here" a female voice asked, looking up Stella saw a slightly older woman smile at her, "No take a seat" Stella replied moving her bag and placing it on the floor in front of her, "Hi I'm Sam" she introduced her self as she sat down, "I'm Stella, nice to meet you" Stella smiled back.

"So what brings you to the camp then" asked Sam, looking up Stella replied "I was visiting my fiancée he is doing his training here" smiling she was proud of Mac, "Same here my boyfriend is here also" Sam smiled, soon they where deep in conversation and the two hour bus journey was over, arriving at the bus terminal Stella and Sam parted ways but not before exchanging numbers. Heading home Stella smiled at her new friendship she liked Sam and she was sure Mac would like her when they met, as soon as she was home she Mac a letter.

**To My Love Mac,**

**It was so lovely to see you and spend the night in your arms I have missed you so much, I met a lovely woman today on the bus named Sam she has a boyfriend who is training also we have become friends and have arranged to meet up. I best be going my love take care and stay safe,**

**Love always your Stella. Xxx**

Posting the letter on her way to class Stella met her friends and headed to lessons, the day passed quickly it was the end of class Stella was headed home she was tiered after her trip to see Mac but she was happy she saw him and hugged him, falling asleep she had a smile on her face.

A few days later at the camp Mac received his letter opening it he smiled and started to read, when he had read it five times he picked up the pen and started to reply,

**My Dearest Stella,**

**Thanks for your letter, I have missed you a lot since I saw you it was great having you in my arms for one night, I'm pleased that you have made a friend I hope you have some fun together. I have not been doing much a lot of training and studying. I look forward to your next letter take care my princess,**

**Love you always Mac. Xxxx**

Heading to the post box Mac sent the letter and headed back to his room he met Don "Fancy a drink Mac" Don asked when he saw his friend, "Yes sure" Mac replied as they headed to the bar Mac scanned the room, he was relieved to see that his stalker Claire was not around, "Maybe she got the hint" Thought Mac as he headed to the bar "Two beers please" Don asked the bar tender, handing one to Mac they got a table and sat down, making small chat about different things, "So how's Stella" asked Don drinking his pint "She is good, she sent me a letter today" Mac replied as the smile on his face grew as he thought of Stella, Don could see the happiness in his face as he spoke about her, "You really love her don't you" he asked looking at Mac, "I do more than anything in the world I cant wait till we get married and have kids" Mac smiled as he thought about there future, the night ended quickly and they headed back to their accommodation, Mac went to bed with thoughts of Stella he fell asleep and dreamt of there future and kids.

A month had almost passed since Mac and Stella saw or spoke to each other, the only communication was letters that they both lived for, sitting at home Stella heard the phone ring she got up to answer it.

"Hello"

"Stella hi its Sam, how are you"

"I'm good thanks how are you" Stella asked

"All good here I was wondering do you fancy meeting up for a chat and a burger tonight" asked Sam,

"Sure no problem ill see you at the diner at 8 ok" Stella asked

"Sounds good see you then" came the reply, they both said goodbye and hung up, Stella had a few hours till she had to meet Sam she decided to study, after a hour she got ready and headed to meet Sam.

Arriving at the diner Stella and Sam both saw each other as they greeted each other they headed inside and got a booth, "What can I get you both" asked the waitress "A burger fries and milkshake please" smiled Stella, "Same for me" replied Sam. The waitress walked away and the girls started chatting.

"So how have to been Stella" asked Sam as she looked at the young lady, "I have been good thanks just studying and of course writing to my Mac" Stella replied she smiled lots when she spoke of Mac, "That's nice" replied Sam, "So how are you an your man then" Stella asked, Sam looked down before speaking "We have spilt up the distance was too much for us" she replied with such sorrow, "I'm sorry to hear that, I know how hard it is when you are apart all the time" Stella said as she looked at her friend.

Soon the waitress served the food and they got stuck in, once they had finished Stella headed to the bathroom, "Be back in a moment" she smiled getting up, Sam smiled back and took a sip of her milkshake, a few minuets later Stella returned and sat back down, sipping her milkshake she looked at Sam as they started chatting again.

A hour later Stella stared to feel unwell, she rubbed her head "You ok" asked a concerned Sam, "I don't know I don't feel good" Stella replied holding her head, "Lets get you home" Sam smiled helping Stella up and to her car, once Stella was in the car she fell asleep, Sam got into the drivers side and started the engine, pulling on to the road she headed out of the city, away from where Stella lived, Sam looked over at Stella and smiled "She is all mine now Mac" she whispered.

Back in camp Mac was allowed to phone home it was a privilege they now had, dialling Stella's number she was excited to hear her voice, after a few rings there was a answer.

"Hello"

"Mr Smith its Mac is Stella there please"

"Hi Mac she is out tonight she said she was meeting a friend Sam and they where having a burger, I will tell her you called when she gets home ok"

"Ok no problem, night" Mac hung up and was disappointed that Stella was not home but he was happy she was out having fun, heading to his room he sat and watched some TV before falling asleep.

Back in New York Sam's car came to a halt in a deserted factory looking at Stella she was out for the count "Those drugs are amazing, i must get more of them" she laughed, getting out of the car and opening the passenger door she grabbed Stella's sleeping body and dragged her to a old building her body scrapped across the gravel causing her skin to bleed, flinging her on the ground Sam tied her up and went to move the car so she would not be seen.

As she walked back into the building she saw Stella was still asleep "Lets get this plan underway" she smiled as she picked up a pair of scissors and began cutting Stella's long brown curls off, Sam grinned evilly as she saw the hair fall to the ground once that was done she stood back and admired her work Stella now had really short uneven hair, placing the scissors down she picked up a knife and stared to cut her face, "When I have finished with you Mac wont love you he will love me" she smiled, Stella's young teenage look's where going to change drastically at the hands of this mad woman, she cut her cheek and under her chin watching as the blood poured out on to the ground , with each cut that was made Stella began to feel the pain as the drugs began to wear off.

Opening her eyes Stella tried to move her hand, but she couldnt, "Whats going on" she asked as her friend came in to view "Sam help me please" Stella pleaded, Sam made no attempt to move which made Stella nervous, "Sam please" she asked again almost in tears "I'm afraid i cant do that, you see i want you tied up that way so i can destroy your looks" came the reply, "What, why would you do that i thought you where my friend" Stella asked as the tears fell, she was only a young teenager she might act older and wiser but just now she was scared for her life, "I'm not your friend i used you to get what i want" came the reply, "What do you want Sam" Stella aksed she didnt expect the answer that was given "Mac, i want Mac" came the reply, Stella looked at her face and it all clicked she recognised the voice "Claire" she gasped as the woman infront of her grinned and stood above her with a knife in her hand, Stella let her head hang down there she saw her cut hair, "Oh no" she sobbed as her body began to shake, "Mac help me" she whispered.

**Ok did you like it so Sam and Claire ??? What will happen who will find Stella and what will Mac when he finds out…………i know its not long sorry i will make it up to you.**


	6. finding stella

**Ok please for give me for not updating sooner I have written and re written and yes re written this story about 8 times so here it is I hope you enjoy……..**

Stella wearily opened her eyes the next morning and hoped the past 12 hours had been a nightmare, shifting her body slightly she moaned in pain she knew then that it was real, her hands were tied behind her back and she was lying on the cold concrete floor, lifting her head she tried to sit up "Ouch" she cried as the pains rushed threw her body.

"I see sleeping beauty is awake" came a voice from behind her, Stella didn't need to turn around to see who it was, "Claire please let me go I wont tell anyone what you did I promise" Stella pleaded, "Oh I cant do that I still want my fun with you and Mac" Claire laughed, she was now stood in front of Stella, looking up at her Stella tried to speak but words failed her all she could do was sob, grabbing her feet and hands Claire pressed a naked flame to her skin causing Stella to scream in pain as her skin became red and sore from the heat, Claire happily tortured her for almost 3 hours and watched as she cried in pain, once she was done she moved away smiling at her victim.

"Now lets send Mac some pictures of his beloved princess shall we" Claire smiled as she took some pictures of Stella, moving her head to the side Stella tried to hide her face, which resulted in a hard slap across her cheek, causing her to wince in pain "You will look at the camera bitch" Claire said angrily as she forced Stella's face forward.

As the flash went off again and again all Stella could do was sit there, "I think we have enough now" Claire said after taking about 8 pictures, walking over to a small table she opened a envelope and placed them inside along with a letter.

"**Dearest Mac,**

**I hope you have fun looking at the pictures I have sent you of your princess Stella, I know when you see these you will want to try and save her but believe me you cant. You see I don't take rejection not from no one, you humiliated me that night and I will make you pay. Say goodbye to your sweet heart.**

**Claire xxx**

Sealing the envelope she then walked out into the cool morning air and headed for the post box, all Stella could do was watched her leave hearing her dive on in the car Stella stopped sobbing and steadied her breathing, "I need to get out of here" she mumbled, as she tried to move a new pain shot threw her body, slowly standing up she felt her legs grow weak.

Taking a few wobbly steps Stella walked towards the door, she could feel the cool air on her skin, "C'mon you can do it" she urged her self, leaning her shoulder against the metal door she shoved it open and almost fell onto the ground, stumbling for a second while she regained her balance.

Looking around she adjusted her eyes to the morning light she could see some woods up ahead, looking behind she saw the building she had been held in, hearing a car approach she new it was Claire returning, turning around Stella ran towards the wood's she had to get away from her, running as fast as her legs to go Stella didn't dare look back until she was well undercover.

Stumbling over some rocks she fell head first into some bushes, the feeling of her battered body hitting the ground caused her even more pain, turning on to her front Stella watched from afar at Claire she climbed out of the car and walked inside the building, moments later she returned "Where are you" Claire yelled as she ran towards the wood where Stella was, quickly standing up Stella began to run past all the trees and bushes, branches swung and hit her face as her bare feet hit the hard ground, she could hear Claire yell her name she was getting closer. "I know you are in here and I will find you" she yelled.

Never once looking back Stella kept her mind on Mac, he was her strength to get threw this, hearing some water ahead she new there must be a house nearby where she could call for help, suddenly a gun shot echoed threw the woods, Stella stopped in her tracks turning slowly around she could see Claire close behind her, she was aiming the gun at Stella. Walking back a little Stella peered over her shoulder and saw she was on a cliff edge she glanced below at the fast flowing river, "Don't even think about it" Claire threatened, turning back to face he Stella looked into he eyes, all she could see was pure evil, knowing that she would rather die from drowning that at the hands of Claire Stella decided to jump.

Closing her eyes she felt her body float I the air as she waited for the impact with the water below, two gunshots rang out as she heard Claire scream, hitting the water with full force Stella battled to stay afloat her arms where tied behind her back so she kicked her legs and rose to the surface, gasping for air she coughed and spluttered, she kicked her legs fast and let the water take her body down stream.

Up on the cliff side Claire watched and smiled as she saw Stella's body float away, heading back to the factory she got in her car and drove off, driving to the Brooklyn bridge she sat upon it and smiled, later today Mac would receive the pictures and he would come and find Stella then he would fall in love with me, Claire thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the last post arrived that evening Mac was happy to be handed a letter, looking at his address he knew it wasn't Stella's hand writing, opening it he peered inside and saw the pictures, pulling them out he gasped in shock, there was Stella tied up in some shabby building she was all cut and bruised and her hair had been cut off, " OMG Stella" he sobbed.

"You Ok Mac" Don asked when he saw his friends face, Mac couldn't speak he just handed the pictures to Don, who also gasped in shock "Mac we need to get these to the police right away" Don said looking at Mac, Mac didn't reply he just looked at the other piece of paper he had in his hand.

Reading the letter that had been sent Mac felt his blood run cold, "It's from Claire she has kidnapped Stella" he spoke softly without taking his eyes off the letter, heading to see his commanding officer Mac handed him the pictures "What are these" he asked with a questioning look, soon Mac explained the situation, picking up the phone he watched as his OC, dialled 911, after about 30 minuets the camp was swarming with Police and FBI agents who had started asking Mac all sorts of questions.

"Did he know where Stella was"

"When was the last time he spoke to Stella or Claire"

"Has he and Claire ever been romantically involved"

Mac felt his head spin as he was asked all these questions "No I don't know where they could be I didn't even know Claire was in the city let alone how she knew who Stella was, I have never been involved with Claire, I love Stella" he said with anger in his voice catching his breath he began to speak "Why are you not out there looking for Stella" he asked angrily at the detectives.

The young detective was about to reply when his phone rang, "Yep speak" he said turning his head away from Mac so he couldn't hear the conversation, as Mac looked at the other man he wondered if the call was about Stella. The detective put his phone down and looked at Mac, "We have something"

"What, what is it have you found Stella" replied quickly.

"No Claire is sitting on to of the Brooklyn bridge ready to jump and she has asked for you" replied the officer, Mac looked shocked at what had just been said, "Well lets go" he said standing up.

Heading towards the city Mac thought of Stella and wondered where she was and was she ok "Stella if you can hear me stay strong, I know that you are hurting and are alone but I will find you, please just stay strong for me" he whispered.

Pulling up at the bridge Mac got out of the car and walked towards the crowds of detectives one man in particular approached "Mac Taylor my name is Detective Sinclair I'm in charge of this investigation and I will do everything on my power to find your fiancé" Mac shook the mans hand and smiled a thanks, "Ms Conrad is over this way" pointed Sinclair he led Mac to where she was sat.

Quietly approaching Mac stopped a little away from her "Claire its Mac, where is Stella please tell me" he asked, turning her face to look at him Claire smiled "She has gone Mac, your too late" she relied as she turned and faced the water, "No she cant be why did you do it, I loved her" Mac cried as he fell to his knees, suddenly Claire snapped back "Well we cant all have what we love can we" she said with anger and rage, she watched as Mac held his head in his hands and sobbed, standing up she was about to jump when Mac grabbed her from behind.

"No get off me" she screamed as Mac pinned her to the ground, "Tell me where she is" he shouted his face was so close to hers that for the first time she became scared.

Watching as the police led Claire away Mac hoped she would tell them where Stella was, standing on the bridge he closed his eyes the night was drawing in as the sun was setting feeling the cool night air around his body he shivered and hoped that Stella was alive.

Down town at the priecinct Claire was being questiond "Tell me where Stella is" the detective asked slamming his fist against the table he was becoming impatient, smiling Claire looked up "I will never tell you" she laughed you just need to figure that out for your self, she laughed.

Mac was lead into the precinct "She wont talk" spoke Sinclair as he approached Mac, "What now, she has to tell us where Stella is, she could be anywhere she could be hurt or even de" Mac stopped him self from saying that last part, he refused to think she could be dead.

"We have our CSI's searching the car for clues and evidence, as soon as we have something we will tell you" replied the Detective.

Over at the crime lab all the evidence was being analyzed Mac was escorted to the lab he watched from afar as the lab techs got to work, he stood amazed at how the eveidance was processed, "So this is why Stella wants to be a CSI" he thought as a smile spread across his face he pictured Stella working in this lab wearing on of those white coats. Suddenly a member of staff rushed from the room, "Sir we have something we have traced the dirt and soil to a disused factory on the out skirts of town".

"Great work now lets go" replied Sinclair he smiled at Mac as they left the building, as the police cars rushed threw the city they soon arrived at the factory Mac was told to stay put as the officers searched the building, after 20 minuets the officers returned shaking his head he looked at Mac. "There is evidence that she was in there but its empty I'm sorry" closing his eyes Mac nodded and walked away.

Turning and facing the woods he sighed "Where are you Stella" rubbing his hands threw his hair he wondered what Stella would do, she was smart and new who to survive if she was alive she would be somewhere out of harms way and trying to get home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dragging her body up the side of the muddy river bank Stella collapsed in tears, her body was weak and cold she had numerous cuts and bruises to her hands legs and face, resting her cheek against the cold ground "I need to rest here" she thought and gently closed her eyes, she could see Mac's face smile at her, his lips where moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying, "I love you Mac" Stella whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Over head Mac looked up he could see helicopters search the area, hearing them on the police care radio he hoped they would get a visual of Stella it was almost night again and she was out there all alone, suddenly his heart jumped.

"We have a visual down stream about 6 miles from your location she is lying on the river bank, there is no movement" spoke the pilot Mac watched as he saw the chopper disappear behind some trees, "Mac lets go" yelled a voice from behind, turning to see Sinclair Mac rushed to the waiting car and climbed in, speeding down the country the came to a halt in a wooded area, getting out of the car Mac rushed threw the woods and down the river bank.

In the distance he could see the pilots kneel next to Stella, "Is she alive" he yelled as he ran towards her "We have a weak pulse, we need EMS here now" shouted the pilot, soon Mac was shoving the men aside and kneeling next to Stella, he cried at the sight she looked like she had been in a serious car crash her body was battered and bruised, "Oh god Stella what did she do to you" Mac sobbed as he pulled her body into his arms, kissing her head he brushed her hairs away from her damp forehead.

Taking his jacket off Mac wrapped it around her "Stella its Mac please open your eyes" he pleaded closing his eyes he leaned his head against hers "Mac" Stella mumbled, opening his eyes Mac saw Stella trying to open hers, "Stella honey its me its on i have you shh don't speak help is on the way" he spoke softly holding her close, wrapping his fingers with hers he smiled as her engagement touched his finger, he sat and waited for the EMS as he held on to his Stella his love.

**OK WELL THATS THAT CHAPTER DONE I DO HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I DO APPOLOGISE FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I COULDNT FIND THW WORDS I WANTED TO WRITE, BUT I DO HOPE THAT THIS WAS OK FOR YOU. PLEAS READ AND LEAVE REVIEWS AS YOU ALWAYS DO... XXX**


	7. moving forward

**A/N **

**Hi fans well here is the next chapter to this story, sorry for the slight delay in updating I'm now back home in Scotland on 3 weeks holiday so its taking me longer to write, but I hope you enjoyed it, happy reading, I have no law experiance so anything i have wrote is what i have watched on TV its not been beta read so yes mistakes will be there but am sure you can live it it as no ones perfect.**

Sitting on the river bank Mac held Stella in his arms, "Stella sweetheart stay with me please, I need you and I love you" he softly spoke as he gently caressed her cheek with his hand, occasionally she would open her eyes and look up at him, "Mac so cold" came a soft whimper from her lips, pulling her closer Mac turned to face the police "Where the hell is that EMS truck" he yelled, "Its on route Mac" Sinclair answered, turning his attention back to Stella, Mac fought back the tears as he looked at her body, "I'm so sorry Stella this is all my fault, please forgive me" he whispered kissing her forehead.

Out in the distance Mac could hear the sirens of the EMS truck, "Hang on there babe, you will be at the hospital soon" he urged Stella. Soon the paramedics where hovering over Stella and Mac, "Sir we need you to move please so we can treat her" spoke the older man, moving away Mac watched as they treated Stella as much as they could at the scene wrapping foil and a blanket around her they placed her sleeping body and carried her to the EMS truck, Mac followed close behind, sitting in the truck he held Stella's hand as the paramedic gave her some pain relief and other drugs, "Will she be Ok" asked Mac never taking his eyes off Stella, "Its to early to tell" came the reply Mac closed his eyes when he heard the answer, sighing he silently prayed that Stella would be ok.

Arriving at the hospital Mac could only watch as the doctors and nurses gathered around Stella, the paramedics explained her condition watching Stella be wheeled away down the corridor Mac felt totally alone, pacing the white corridor he jumped every time a doctor or nurse walked threw the glass door, sitting down on the plastic chair Mac let his head hang placing his hands on his face he closed his eyes, memories of Stella invaded his mind he loved her so much "I cant loose her" he whispered, just then a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Mac Taylor" spoke a voice from beside him, looking up Mac saw a older man look at him, "Yes" Mac replied standing up, "My name is Doctor Smith, we have treated Stella she had a lot of cuts and bruises but nothing life threatening she will need to stay in for a few days though for observation," Mac smiled at the doctor as he heard the words fall from his mouth, "Can I see her" he asked , "Yes she is asleep just now so minimum disturbance is vital" replied the doctor, Mac nodded in reply.

Following the doctor to the small room where Stella was Mac stopped at the door taking a deep breath he gently opened it and walked in, looking at Stella asleep in the bed he felt his heart break, the dirt had been washed from her skin and the cuts and bruised had become more visible, slowly approaching the bed Mac saw her chest rise and fall indicating she was in a deep sleep, taking her hand softly in his Mac sat down on the small seat never taking his eyes off her. As the sun started to set over the city Mac felt his body become heavy and tiered, moving his body slightly he found a more comfortable position while still holding Stella's hand, "Good Night Stella" he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mac was not sure how long he had been asleep but the feeling of someone gripping his had had awoken him, slowly opening his eyes he looked at Stella, her eyes where open and looking at him the small smile upon her face indicated she was happy to see him "Hey" he smiled as their eyes met, standing up Mac leaned towards her placing a small kiss on her head, "What happened" Stella asked with a confused look, "Sh its Ok try not to speak just rest" Mac replied, Stella nodded and leaned her head back on the soft pillows, turning her head sideways she looked at Mac, he looked tiered and worn "What had happened" thought Stella as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly visions of Claire invaded her mind being handcuffed in the factory, Claire cutting and burning her body, escaping to the wood and leaping over the cliff into the water, opening her eyes suddenly Stella gasped "Claire" tears fell from her eyes as he remembered what had happened, "Its Ok Stella she cant hurt you no more your safe" Mac reassured her as he stood over her body, looking up at Mac Stella could see his face his worry his tears as he watched her pain. "Why did she do it" asked Stella, "We don't know yet. She is in police custody, she cant hurt you know more" Mac replied, "She said she loved you Mac" Stella said looking at him, "Please Stella I never did anything with her she made it up I love you so much I always will" he replied, kissing her hand "I love you too" Stella replied.

Just then the door opened "Mac can I have a word please" asked Detective Sinclair, "Its Ok you can tell me in front of Stella" Mac replied looking at the man, closing the door Sinclair walked to the end of the bed, "We have had a full confession from Ms Conrad she admits to kidnapping and torturing Stella" he said looking at the young couple, "Did she say why" asked Stella, "She wanted Mac and with you out of the way she was sure she could have him" he replied. "So what now" Mac asked "She will be charged and sentenced at a later date we will need you both for the court hearing to give evidence" Sinclair said, just then Stella started to panic "Mac I cant I cant see her face again, reliving those memories I cant I need to forget and move on" Stella started to cry, Mac stood up and held her close "Its Ok I will be with you every step of the way, we need to do this so that she gets a proper sentence, without our evidence the jury could reduce the sentence" Mac softly spoke as he rubbed her back, pulling away he looked at her face "Me and you remember against the world" he smiled wiping her tears, nodding Stella smiled looking into his eyes.

"I will leave you two, I will be in touch with dates" Sinclair spoke, watching the couple he slowly left the room. Glancing at his watch Mac noticed the time, it was just after midnight, "Lets get some sleep" he said lying down next to Stella and pulling her close, "Night Mac" she whispered as sleep over took her body, "Good night My Stella" he whispered closing his eyes.

Feeling the warm morning sun on his face Mac opened his eyes moving slightly on the hospital bed he looked down at Stella she was sound asleep in his arms, kissing her head lightly Mac loosened his grip from her and climbed off the bed walking towards the window he placed his hand on the small of his back and stretched. "Morning" came a small voice from the bed, turning around Mac saw Stella sitting up and smiling at him, looking at her hands and arms she looked back to Mac, "Can you get me a mirror please" she asked, "Sure" came the reply as he walked to the bathroom, grabbing the small mirror he sighed and walked back to Stella, sitting beside her he handed her the mirror, taking a deep breath Stella turned it around.

Looking at her reflection she gasped, her hair was all short and badly cut gone where her long locks she had cuts and bruises to her face along with burns, placing the mirror down she looked at Mac "I'm so ugly" she sobbed "You are not ugly your are beautiful" Mac replied pulling her close, "I don't want you to see me like this" came the reply "Can you leave me alone for a little while" Stella spoke as she laid down and faced away from Mac, watching her turn away from him Mac stood up kissing her hand he left the room. "She just needs time" he thought looking threw the glass window on the door, he knew the physical scars would heal soon enough but it was the mental scars that Claire had left that worried him, how long would it take for them to get over this ordeal.

Taking a seat outside the small room he waited for Stella he knew she needed space and he didn't want to push her away, leaning his head against the cold wall Mac watched as the ER staff got to work around him, a little while later the doctor approached, "I have good news Stella can go home today, but she will need to see a counsellor, so she can deal with the after effects this traumatic event has had on her" smiling Mac entered the small room, approaching Stella he gently woke her up, "Hey Stella you are allowed home today" he smiled as he eyes opened, Stella at up and looked at Mac "I'm sorry for pushing you away" she said looking at the floor, "Its ok I cant imagine how hard this must be for you, but I'm here to help you" Mac replied.

Soon Stella was discharged from the hospital and headed home, both sets of parents knew that they would need alone time to get threw this, Mac went to stay at Stella's house, he had been granted 3 weeks leave from training so that he could help Stella deal with her ordeal.

Three days after Stella was allowed home a date for the court hearing was announced it was a week on Thursday, walking into the kitchen Mac looked at Stella, "They have set a date for the court hearing" he spoke as he sat down at the table, Stella looked up at Mac, "When is it" she asked a little uneasy, "A week on Thursday" came the reply, "Oh OK" Stella spoke as she lowered her head and continued to read the paper, "You ready for this" Mac questioned, looking back up Stella nodded "I have you with me and I can face anything" she smiled shyly, as there eyes locked they both knew that if they had each other they could overcome anything.

The day of the hearing arrived as Mac and Stella made there way to the court house, they waited to be called inside sitting in the corridor Mac held Stella's hand as they saw Claire be escorted into the room Stella looked up at her but Mac refused to make eye contact, "Stella Bonaresra and Mac Taylor" announced the clerk, standing up the both entered the room, Stella was called first to the stand, taking the oath Stella looked at Mac before giving her side of the story, as she relived her experience at the hands of Claire Stella kept a tight hold of her engagement ring feeling her knees go weak she fought the urge to cry, knowing that Mac was watching her gave Stella the strength she needed, once she was done Stella joined Mac in the chairs pulling her close Mac kissed her head they sat and waited for the verdict, thirty minuets had passed when the Judge and jury returned "All rise" announced the clerk, "Do you have a verdict" asked the judge to the jury, one member stood up "Yes we do your honer we find Ms Conrad Guilty of kidnap,and attempted murder" Mac and Stella waited to see what her sentience would be, then the judge spoke "Ms Conrad what you did was un humane you are sentenced to 15 years in prison without any bail, take her away" spoke the judge.

Claire shouted across the room "This is not over one day i will find you one day Stella one day" Stella refused to look at her instead she closed her eyes and held on to Mac, "Its over now he soothed hugging her, "Lets go home" leaving the court house and seeing the New York sunshine Mac and Stella felt relieved at the outcome they could now get on with there life's, walking threw the streets Mac stopped at looked at Stella, "I have made a decision I'm leaving the Military and moving back home" he said looking at Stella "What" came a surprised reply, "You cant Mac you have wanted this since you where a child you told me the first day we met you wanted to be like your dad" Stella replied, "I know but watching the crime lab and how it works i could see why you wanted to be a csi and i will be happy doing any job as long as I'm with you" he smiled kissing her lips, "Me and you remember together and i think us two as crime scene investigators we can bring this city to rights" he laughed, "Oh I'm sure we can" Stella replied as she laughed for the first time in days.

**SO MAC IS LEAVING THE MILLITARY I KNOW THIS DID NOT HAPPEN IN THE SHOW BUT HEY ITS MY STORY I CAN WRITE WHAT IO WANT LOL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEW UPDATE FOR MY OTHER STORY WILL BE UP SOON..**


	8. life death and love

**A/N**

**Ok here is the next chapter sorry for the late update but I had a block of what I wanted to write, I hope that you like this chapter, please RnR and let me know if you would like me to continue, your support had been amazing and its keeping he motivated so many thanks happy reading,,,,,,,****I own nothing apart from the mistakes they are all mine……**

6 weeks had passed since Claire had been sent down for the kidnapping of Stella, Mac had now left his military career behind him and moved back home, the home he now shared with Stella just a few blocks away from where their parents lived, waking up early one morning Mac smiled when he felt Stella snuggled close to his body, "Morning gorgeous" he whispered placing a small kiss upon her head, opening her eyes slightly Stella smiled "Morning Mac" came the reply as she placed a small kiss on his warm chest, "So you ready for out first day at the training academy then" Mac asked as he slowly released his arms from around Stella. "I cant wait finally we can train to be police officers" came the excited reply, finally unwrapping them selves from each others embrace the left the nice warm bed much to Stella's annoyance

Once both Stella and Mac where showered and dressed they left for the city, arriving at the police academy they both entered the building and into a new chapter of there life's. Every day they would study together and every night they would head home and be blissfully happy, "Where do you see your self in 5 years" asked Mac as one evening as they sat in front of the TV, "Well I hopefully will be a police officer then be married to the most amazing man ever and hope fully start planning our little family" Stella smiled looking at him, "That sounds like a great plan" came the reply from Mac, they thought that life couldn't be better. Just then the phone rang, "I'll get it" Stella smiled standing up.

"Hello Mac and Stella's house" answered Stella.

"Hi Stella its Kate is Mac there" Mac's mom asked with a tremble in her voice.

"Mac its your mom" Stella said handing him the phone.

"Hi mom what's up" asked Mac with a cheer.

Listening to his mother speak all Mac could do was ask "Oh god when" hearing the distress in Mac's voice Stella walked and stood beside him.

"Ok mom we will be there straight away" Mac said before hanging up the phone.

"What is it" Stella asked when she saw Mac's face turn pale, "My dad he's had a heart attack, we need to get to the hospital" Mac replied looking at Stella.

The journey to the hospital was done in silence Mac held Stella's hand with such grip, pulling up out side Mac parked the car and headed to reception "Mac Taylor can you tell me which ward he is in" just as the receptionist was about to answer Mac saw his mom approach, "Mom where is he" asked Mac hugging the older woman, Stella also gave her a hug.

"Your dad is in ICU they don't think he will make it threw the night Mac" Kate sobbed as she held her son, "Its Ok mom, dad's a fighter he will pull threw" Mac tried to reassure her and him self. "Can I see him" asked Mac, his mom replied with a nod and led them to the small room on the next floor.

Opening the door Mac stood in the doorway at his father he was hooked up to lots of different machines, taking a step closer Mac kept the tears at bay he had to be strong for his mom who was waiting out side with Stella.

Taking a seat Mac took his dads hand, "Hi dad" he spoke gently, "You need to fight this me and mom need you, and you need to meet your grandchildren me and Stella have talked about starting a family" Mac smiled threw his tears, his dad was the strongest man he knew and to see him so weak and vulnerable was heartbreaking.

Suddenly a whisper fell from his dads mouth "Son" Mac looked up to see his dads eyes open slightly, "Yes dad its me" Mac replied standing up,

"I love you son, do me proud in the police force, be happy with Stella she loves you very much, take care of you mom and tell my grand kids all about me will you" Mac's dad spoke in heavy breaths as he struggled to breath, "I love you to dad, please don't leave us we need you" Mac cried, just then the heart monitor dropped, "No dad wake up" Mac screamed, just then doctors and nurses ran into the room, along with Kate and Stella, the three of them watched as the medical staff tried to save Mac's dads.

10 minuets passed and they still had no heartbeat, Mac knew his dad was gone but he waited for the doctor to confirm it, "I'm sorry" said the doctor at that moment Mac's mom fell to her knees. "No" came a loud yell, Mac knelt beside her and held her close as the tears fell. Stella stood and watched feeling helpless she didn't know what to say or do instead he placed a hand on Mac's shoulder, feeling his hand grip hers she knew that even the smallest touch was enough at this time.

Planning the funeral for his father took its toll on Mac, he refused to show any sings of weakness or cry, "Can I help" Stella asked late one night as she approached Mac who was sat in his dads study, "No its Ok, you go to bed" Mac smiled in reply, "Ok don't stay up too late" Stella replied kissing his head, walking out of the room she glanced back at Mac, his body was slouched over the desk his hands covering his face, Stella could feel her tears as she watched the man she loved so much slowly breakdown.

The day Mac had dreaded was here, his dad was to have full military honours, Mac had managed to track down some of his old marine pals. Standing in the bedroom Mac tried to tie his tie for the third time without success "Dam it" he mumbled just as Stella walked in, "You Ok" she asked standing next to him, "Please help me" Mac pleaded looking at Stella and handing her the tie, "Hey its Ok, I'm here for you Ok" she reassured him, placing a hand on his cheek she saw Mac closes his eyes as he felt her touch, "I love you Stella" he whispered, "I love you Mac" came the reply, leaning in Stella placed a small kiss on his lips before moving away, standing behind Mac she tied the tie, fixing the collar of his shirt she hugged him close as they both shared a moment.

"The cars are here" Stella's dad announced from the door way, both opening their eyes Mac took Stella's hand as the walked downstairs, taking his mom by the other hand Mac walked out the front door, taking a breath as he saw his dad's coffin for the first time.

Stella could feel Mac's hand start to sweat she felt his hand grip hers as the got closer to the car, proudly lifting his head Mac walked passed the hearse and climbed into the first car, next was his mom then Stella who was sat opposite him, the journey to the small military cemetery was done in silence, Mac occasionally glanced at Stella, Stella kept a hold of his hand letting him know she was still there.

As the service got under way, Mac stood up to say a few words,

"To My father, he was a honourable man who loved his family and country. He served in the marines for 25 years and he loved every second of it, when I was a child he would sit me down and tell me story's of the places he had been stationed" Taking a breath Mac continued. "Dad I promise that I will do you proud, I will take care of mom, and your grand kids will know what a wonderful man their granddad was," Mac looked up to see Stella give him a small smile as he talked about there children, "we miss you dad and we love you very much. All my love your son Mac"

Stepping down from the podium Mac placed his hand upon the coffin, closing his eyes he stayed still for a few moments before taking his seat.

"You did good" Stella whispered as she took his hand, Mac kissed the back of her hand as if to say thanks. Watching as the coffin was lowered into the ground, Mac stood up and saluted as the last post was played, once the coffin was out of sight Mac lowered his arm. Eventually the other guests started to leave there was just Mac Kate and Stella, "You take your time" his mom smiled as she kissed his cheek and walked away, stepping closer to the grave Mac could fell Stella close behind him, just as his tears started to fall he felt Stella's arms wrap around his body. Both falling to the ground Mac sobbed into Stella's arms for the man he had idolised his entire life his hero his dad.

Back at the house where the wake was being held, Mac met some of hid dads oldest friends who shared some stories about his dad when he was younger, Mac laughed when he heard the things the young military men used to get up to. Stella spent most of the day close to Mac not too close that she was smothering him but close enough so her knew she was near when he needed her, "Kate why don't you come and stay with me and Mac for a few days" Stella asked her mother in law, "Thanks love, but this is my home its where Mac senior is and need to be close to him" smiled the older woman as she hugged Stella, "Thanks for asking, you are a good girl and my son is very lucky to have you" Stella smiled when she heard the words.

Soon the house was empty as the guests has gone home, Mac and Stella stayed to help clear up some glassed and plates, "You tow go home" Kate smiled to Mac and Stella, "I can manage"

"Ok mom, but if you need anything please call us Ok" Mac replied giving his mom a kiss and cuddle good bye, as did Stella.

Walking down the dimly lit street to there house Mac and Stella held hands while chatting, "You did good today" Stella smiled looking at Mac, turning to face her Mac smiled "I couldn't have done it without you" he replied pulling her close, "I love you My Stella" Mac said kissing her hear "I love you My Mac" came the reply.

(4 years later)

The day Mac and Stella had both worked so hard for had arrived it was there graduation from the police academy, standing in line waiting to be called up on stage Mac and Stella looked into the crowd and saw there parents Mac's mom and Stella's parents all sat with the biggest smiles, "Officer Mac Taylor" came the next name, as Mac walked on stage a huge cheer erupted, shaking hands with the commandant Mac walked off proud as he could be " I did it dad" he whispered, "Officer Stella Bonasera" came the next name, turning around Mac smiled when he saw Stella walk on stage, as she walked off she ran into Mac's waiting arms, "We did it she grinned" sharing a kiss they both felt proud and relieved that this part of there lives where over, "Lets get married this weekend in Vegas" Mac smiled, "What this weekend" Stella asked shocked, "Yes why not we have been engaged for what four years now, its time you had a honest man of me" Mac replied, "Ok lets do it" laughed Stella.

Planning the wedding was quick and easy Mac told his mom and Stella told her parents the plans, they all seemed happy for them to go off and do the wedding thing as Long as the could have a big party when they returned, "That i can promise you" Mac smiled as he and Stella left for the airport. Landing in Vegas, Stella smiled as the warm sun hit her face it was a far cry from the cold weather of New York, "Lets go do this" Mac smiled taking her hand, arriving at the hotel Mac had booked the pent house suite, "Mac its amazing" Stella gushed when she saw the room, "Nothing is too good for my princess" Mac replied pulling her close. "Make love to me" Stella asked pulling Mac to the bed, "With pleasure" Mac replied kissing her neck, spending the night making love they both knew that in the morning that their love would be sealed forever when they became husband and wife.

Waking up to the Vegas sunset Stella smiled today she would be Mrs Stella Taylor, waking Mac she kissed his lips, "Lets go get married" she yelled jumping on the bed, Mac laughed at her excitement, getting dressed in to there wedding outfits Stella was wearing a white floor length dress with red roses on it she held a small pose of red roses Mac's favourite flower, Mac was wearing a black tux, he looked so handsome Stella thought. Arriving at the white chapel Mac and Stella waited for there names to be announced, Taylor and Bonasera announced the clerk, both standing up they entered the small room, as the minister took the ceremony he watched as Mac and Stella took there vows, "I now pronounce you husband and wife" he smiled, Mac pulled Stella close as he kissed her lips, deepening the kiss they had to pull back for air, leaning into his ear Stella smiled, "Make me a mommy" she asked, looking into her eyes Mac replied with a smile "With pleasure"

**Ok rather long delay in this chapter it took me a few weeks to find the words I wanted to right down, I hope you liked it, I know I jumped a few years and I don't know the actual training time for the police academy so its wrong I do apologise did you like it I hope so…Please RnR……**


	9. new beginings

**A/N**

**Hi there so sorry for the long delay updating I have been really busy trying to get ready for my move to Scotland also I did have a bit of a block about what to write, I have been musing over this story for a few days now so I hope that you like it, please let me know what you think, happy reading and own nothing its all there's ……………….all mistakes are mine i did warn you xxxx**

Back home in New York Mac and Stella settled in to married life, "So Mrs Taylor, any baby news" Mac smiled one morning 10 weeks after there wedding, "No Mac nothing" came a sad reply, "why cant I get pregnant Mac, all I want is to have a baby with you" Stella sobbed as Mac held her close, "Hey its only been a few weeks my love it might take some time but it will happen" Mac soothed rubbing Stella's back as he felt her tears fall.

(**12 months later**)

"Mrs Taylor" the doctor announced, standing up Stella held on to Mac's hand as they followed the doctor into the small room, "Take a seat" smiled the doctor to the young couple, as Mac and Stella sat in the chairs that where on the opposite side of the desk they waited for the doctor to start talking, "I'm afraid the results are not good" spoke the doctor, Mac gulped as Stella gripped his hand tighter, "There is no easy way to say this, but you cannot have children, Mac your sperm count is almost zero and if you did manage to get to one of Stella's eggs, your body would just reject it Stella, I'm so sorry" The doctor spoke with a sympathetic voice as he watched the two faces infront of him crumble at the devistating news he had just told them.

"What do you mean my body would just reject it" Stella said rather loudly as she heard the doctors words, "I must be able to have children I'm 21 years old healthy and have only ever been with Mac" she almost cried, "You cannot carry a baby, you have done nothing wrong its just that's the way your body has been designed" the doctor replied, "There is other options you can look at you have surrogate and adoption" the doctor said as he handed out leaflets. "No if I cant have my own child then I don't want to know" Stella replied angrily, standing up she walked out of the treatment room leaving Mac behind, "I'm sorry about that" Mac said looking at the doctor then at the door, "Its Ok its only natural she wants to carry a child and her body wont let her so its normal for her to be upset, you need to have a long think about what you both want" replied the doctor before Mac stood up shaking the doctots hand Mac left the room.

Leaving the doctors surgery Mac searched for Stella looking across the road he saw a figure sitting alone on a bench next to the woods, walking over Mac saw Stella, from a distance she was crying, "Stella" Mac whispered as he approached her, turning her head towards Mac ,Stella looked up with tears in her eyes, "Why Mac, why us all I have ever wanted is to have our baby and I cant even do that properly I'm a failure of a woman" Stella sobbed as she hung her head, "Don't you ever say that you are a failure" Mac said as he sat next to her, "I love you no matter what happens I will always love you" pulling Stella close Mac held her in his arms as the tears fell, he was feeling her pain as he too had wanted a child between them so badly, but he had to be strong Stella needed him.

As the cool air began to settle Stella shivered in Mac's arms, "Lets go home" Mac whispered into her hair, nodding slightly Stella lifted hr head and looked into Mac's eyes, "I love you" she whispered kissing him softly, "I love you" Mac replied wiping away the tears, both standing up they held hands and walked towards the parking lot, driving home Mac held Stella's hand as she gently fell asleep, pulling up outside the house Mac carried Stella to the maser bedroom, "Mac" came a soft moan from her lips as he placed her gently on the bed sleep had taken over her body now after the emotional stress from the days events Mac knew she needed it, "Lets get you more comfortable" Mac spoke as he took off her clothes and pulled a t-shirt over her head, moving her slightly Mac pulled so they where over her body, "Good night Princess" he smiled kissing her head.

Heading to the kitchen Mac made a coffee and watched the night sky, he could feel his dads spirit watching him "Why day, why us what are we going to do Stella is devastated " Mac sobbed "I miss you dad so much I wish you where here with us I need you" feeling the tears start to fall Mac let his emotions take over as he fell to the ground sobbing for the children that he and Stella would never have, closing his eyes Mac fell asleep with his body curled up on the kitchen floor.

Waking up around 3am Stella rolled over hoping to find Mac in the bed, surprised to find it empty she quickly sat up, "Mac where are you" she called hoping to get answer, pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed Stella made her way to the living room, it was empty, walking to the kitchen she stopped in the door way, "Why are you asleep on the kitchen floor" Stella thought when she saw Mac, walking towards him she knelt down to gently wake him, "Mac wake up its Stella you need to come to bed, sleeping on the kitchen floor, opening his eyes Mac looked up at Stella "What time is it" he asked "Its 3am and why are you asleep on the kitchen floor, don't you want to share a bed with me" Stella gently mocked as Mac stood up and looked around the kitchen "I must have dozed off" he replied rubbing his eyes, "What on the kitchen floor" replied Stella as they both walked towards the bedroom.

Climbing back into bed Stella waited for Mac to get in so that she could snuggle up to his warm body, wrapping his arms around Stella's sleepy body Mac held her close "Good night My Stella" he whispered kissing her head, "Good night My Mac" came the muffled reply as Stella kissed his chest before drifting off to sleep.

Holding Stella close and feeling her warm breath against his chest Mac let his eyes cast over the window of their bedroom the soft street lights adding a little glow, he couldn't sleep his mind kept going over what the doctor had earlier said to them earlier that day, Stella would need to get over the shock that she couldn't have children, Mac knew the best person she could speak to was her mom as she had went threw the same thing, but ended up with a beautiful daughter that was Stella. Twisting his wedding ring around his finger Mac let sleep take over his body.

As a new dawn broke Mac was the first to wake, Stella was still snug against his side smiling gently Mac placed a soft kiss on her curls before climbing out of bed, walking to the kitchen Mac made some coffee and bagels placing the food on a small tray Mac placed a rose on the side, smiling he headed back to the bedroom placing the tray on his side unit Mac leaned over placing a kiss on Stella's lips, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Morning beautiful" he smiled as she looked up into his blue eyes, "Hi" Stella smiled as she did a big stretch which caused the covers to fall from her body revealing her semi naked frame, "Like what you see" Stella smirked as Mac cast his eyes up her tanned legs and over her body before resting on her face, "I do in deed and I feel like having my breakfast" Mac grinned as he placed himself in between Stella's legs, "Mac please" Stella moaned as they started there early morning love making session.

A few hours later Mac and Stella decided that they needed to get up and shower, once they where both ready the young couple headed over to see there parents, "I bet your mom will be disappointed when we tell her we cant have kids, she will think I'm a failure" Stella said as they walked hand in hand down there old street, "Stella my mom loves you and she will not think that ever, please don't put yourself down" Mac replied stopping in front of Stella, she had tear in her eyes. "I know she dose am so sorry for saying that Mac" Stella replied as Mac hugged her.

"Are you two going to stand there all day or come in and see us" Mac's mom smiled from the doorway, both turning around Mac and Stella smiled at the elderly woman who was wearing her apron indicating that she had been baking again, "Sorry Mom" Mac smiled as he walked up the drive towards his old house, as they all shared a hug, once inside Stella smiled when she saw her mom and dad "Hey baby girl" her dad said as he hugged his daughter, "Hi sweetie" Her mom smiled also giving her a hug.

"So how was the doctors then" Mac's mom asked as they all sat down, "Yes when can we expect grandchildren" Stella' mom smiled, both looking at each other Stella didn't have to tell Mac that she wanted him to explain the situation it was written all over her face, gently holding her hand Mac turned to face there parents taking a breath he began to speak.

"Its not good news I'm afraid, we cant have children I have zero sperm, and Stella cant carry children" as Mac and Stella sat and watched the faces of disappointment, "I'm sorry" Stella mumbled as she stood up, running from Mac's house she ran across the yard to her parents house and up to her bedroom, collapsing on the bed she sobbed.

Back at the Taylor house Mac stood up and went to follow her, "Mac let me" Stella's mom smiled as she gently touched his arm "Ok" Mac replied as he sat back down, gently opening the bedroom door Stella's mom saw her daughters tear stained face, "Mom" Stella sobbed as she held out her arms, "Its Ok baby girl I'm here lets talk shall we" nodding Stella got comfortable in her moms arms as she started to speak.

"I know how you feel Stella, I went through the same emotional turmoil when I was told I would not be able to have my own children, it almost caused me and your dad to split at one stage" Stella looked up at her mom when she said this, "But we sat down and talked and went threw all out options and we decided adoption as we new there where lots of kids out there who needed a good home, so that's what we did it was the longest 3 years of our life all the paper work meetings and screening, but it was worth it as we ended up with a beautiful little girl who we love just as much as we could love a child of our own, she made our life complete"

Stella smiled "Thanks mom" "That Ok honey thats what I'm here for, just remember you don't need to give birth to be a parent there is plenty of children out there who need a good loving home, and am sure that you and Mac will love any child that is brought into you lives and any child will be so lucky to have you two as parents and of course have fabulous grandparents" Stella laughed at the last comment.

"You ready to go next door" he mom asked as they both stood up, "Yes" Stella nodded. Arriving back at the Taylor's Mac approached Stella giving her hug, "You Ok now" Mac asked, Stella nodded in a replied as she looked over at her mom, they shared a smile that only a mother and daughter could, Stella felt happier today, life wont be so bad after all, "even if she and Mac cant have their own children they will be able to love anyone who joins there little family" Stella thought as she held on to Mac, her husband her best friend her rock and her Mac.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and joking as Stella's dad entertained everyone like he usually did, soon it was time for goodbyes, once at home Mac headed to the shower as Stella surfed the net, "What are you looking at" Mac asked looking over Stella's shoulder, "Adoption i was doing some research and i think we should do it" Stella smiled over her shoulder, placing his hands on the chair Mac spun Stella around taking her hands in his he pulled her up, "You sure about this i mean i will support you all the way" smiling Stella nodded a yes, "We have alot of love to give Mac and any child will be very lucky to have us as parents, and this way i dont gain any weight or have to endure hours of labour" Mac smiled "Ok lets do it" crying tears of happiness Stella hugged Mac tightly.

Later that evening lying cuddled in bed Mac was the first to fall asleep, as Stella sat and thought over the days events, her chat with her mom really helped "I'm very lucky to have such great parents" Stella thought "And i know me and Mac will be amazing parents" she thought smiling as she pictured the three of them, Mac Stella and a new baby, that she hoped would be in there lives soon, she couldn't wait to be a mommy.

**Well there you have it sorry for the long delay i hope this chapter was good it took me ages to write, i have to warn u i have no experiance on adoption so what ever i write next wll be what i know in general....please read and leave me a review,,, it will make me happy....A life changing moment will be updated soon....**


	10. Fate

**A/N**

**Hi there here is the next chapter, thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and for reviewing, it makes me happy to know that you are still enjoying my work…..like I said I do know any thing about adoption so if its wrong please forgive me as I will be making it up as I go along…happy reading friends xxxx**

"I hope we make a good impression" Stella spoke as she and Mac drove to the adoption agency, today was there first official meeting and the first steps towards to becoming parents. Pulling up into the car park Mac switched off the engine turning to face Stella he took her hand in his, "Today will be great they will see how wonderful we are and how much love we have to give" Mac smiled as he leaned over placing a kiss on Stella's lips.

"Hi we have a meeting with Mrs Jones, the name is Mr and Mrs Taylor" Mac smiled to the receptionist, "Yes Mr Taylor pleas take a seat she will be with you soon. As Mac and Stella took a seat they held hands, this was one of the most nerve wracking days of there lives. Looking around the small room Stella saw another couple, there where a lot older than her and Mac, making eye contact with the older woman Stella smiled lightly, just then a woman with dark hair emerged from the door that was in front of them, "Mr and Mrs Taylor" she smiled, standing up Mac introduced them selves, following the lady they walked threw the door and along a small corridor until they came to a room, "Take a seat" smiled the woman as she sat opposite the couple, she placed a folder on her knees.

"So you are interested in adopting a child" she smiled as she looked at a few forms Mac and Stella had previously filled in, "Yes we have done a lot of thinking and after we where told we couldn't have children of our own , we decided this was the best option to becoming parents" Mac replied, "I see and what made you choose adoption then" asked the woman as she looked at Stella, "I was adopted and I have had an amazing life and we would love to do the same for another child as we have so much love to give, we are good honest people with a loving home on offer" Stella replied.

"You where adopted what is your maiden name" came the reply, "Its Stella Bonasera" Stella replied, as the older lady heard the name she put her pen down and looked up at Stella, "Of course it is I should have recognised those curls, no one forgets a child as pretty as you where" she smiled, Stella sat in shock at the women's words.

"You knew me as a child" Stella asked, "Yes I was just staring as a social worker and my first case was you, I remember when you arrived that evening from the hospital, the night you lost your parents" Stella felt the tears, no one had really talked about her real parents before and she didn't know how to react, sensing Stella's emotional state Mac held her hand as he gently rubbed his thumb over it reassuring her he was there for her.

"But look at you now all grown up and married, it looks like you had a good life" Smiled Mrs Jones, "I have my parents are fantastic and Mac has been in my life since I was 5 he lived next door to us, we became friends from the day I moved there and we fell in love and got married last year, its been a bumpy ride but we have each other and we would love a baby to complete our life's " Stella smiled, as she re lived her life she had blocked out the part with Claire a long time ago and wanted to move on from all that now.

"Well thanks for coming in we will be in touch" said the social worker as she stood up to shake Mac and Stella's hand, and it was great to see you again, she smiled to Stella, "You too" Stella replied, soon they left the office and headed down stairs and outside.

"So how do you reckon we did" asked Stella as they walked towards the small café, "I think it went well I have a good feeling about this, how are you after meeting your old social worker" Mac asked as he stopped Stella and turned her towards him, he could see a tear in her eye, "It was lovely, I mean knows what I went threw at that age and how scared I was, so she will know how much love we can give to a child" Stella smiled as she replied, placing his hand upon her cheek Mac wiped away a few tears with his thumb, "I love you" he said before kissing her gently on the lips, "I know you do and I love you" Stella replied. Holding hands they walked across the road to the small café and ordered two coffee's before heading back out towards central park.

"I wonder what our baby will be like or child, I mean do you mind what age we have" Stella asked as she sat on the bench and watched as Mac sat next to her, "I would love a baby so we could raise it, but I will love any child of ours" Mac replied as he took a sip of his drink.

Sitting in silence Mac and Stella watched the world go past, just then the cry's of a small child made them look up, a little girl of around 3 was standing next to a tree crying, "Mac look at that little girl she looks lost" Stella said as she nudged his arm, looking around for her parents Mac and Stella stood up and approached the little girl, "Hey sweetheart are you lost" asked Mac as he crouched next to the dark headed child, "Yes I cant find my mommy" she sobbed, looking around for her parents Mac and Stella waited for a little while before taking action, "I think we should take her to the local precinct" Mac whispered to Stella, nodding in a reply Stella looked at the little girl, "Hi My name is Stella and this is Mac, can you tell me your name" she smiled hoping not to scare the child, "My name is Katie, can you help me find my mommy" asked the little girl as she looked up at Stella with wide brown eyes, looking at the child Stella saw her self in Katie, she would have been the same age as when her parents died and knew how scared she would be.

"Lets go get you some help" Stella said as she stood up and took the little girls hand, as they walked threw the park Mac and Stella felt a sudden rush of love for this little girl, they knew they shouldn't because she would soon find her mommy and be going home, walking into the precinct Mac approached the desk and explained the situation as Stella stood with the little girl, "Ok we will get someone with you straight away" smiled the clerk, as Mac sat down he was surprised when Katie climbed upon his lap and laid her head on his chest, looking at Stella, Mac didn't know what to do, he gently wrapped his arms around the little girl and held her close, just then a police officer and member of the social services appeared, "Mr and Mrs Taylor, could you follow us please" as Mac stood up he held the little girl and followed them into a small room along with Stella.

"Could you tell us what happened" asked the officer, "We where in the park when we saw Katie here crying we looked for her parents but no one was around so we came here and that's it" Mac replied, "Hi Katie, how old are you" asked the social worker, "I'm 3" Katie smiled as she held up 3 fingers proudly, "Can you tell me your surname" came another question, "Bond" smiled the little girl, "Where is my mommy" she asked cuddling closer to Mac, "We will find her, can you tell me where you live" smiled the officer, "In a van" "A van, and do you know where this van is" "In the park its white" came a reply.

As the officer took down the details he looked at his colleague , "Good we will go see if we can find mommy" he smiled as he stood up and left the room, "Ok Katie you will be coming with us now until we find your mommy" smiled the lady as she stood up and went to lift the little girl.

"No I want to stay here" came a small cry as she clung to Mac, "Katie you need to go with the nice lady, she will find your mommy for you and then you can go home" Stella smiled as she stroked the child's hair, "Ok" Katie replied as she smiled up to Stella.

Handing Katie to the social worker, Mac felt his heart break, he had only known her for a short time but he felt a bond with the little girl, seeing the anguish Stella stood beside Mac and watched as the little girl was taken away, "Bye Katie" Stella waved, "Bye Stella bye Mac" her small hand waved as the door closed.

"You ready to go home" Stella asked looking at Mac, "Yes lets go" Mac replied as he watched the door.

Leaving the precinct Mac and Stella headed home making conversation about Katie, "I hope they find her parents" Stella said when they arrived home, "Me too I mean she is such a lovely little girl how could anyone not no she was missing" Mac asked with a hint of anger, "I don't know Mac" Stella replied as she pulled him into a hug.

Just then the ringing of the phone disturbed there quiet time, "I will get it" Mac smiled,

"Hello" Mac answered,

"Mr Taylor it is Jade Mace from the social services, we have found Katie's mother, she is sadly dead" spoke the voice over the phone

Hearing the bad news Mac let out a small gasp causing Stella to look at him.

"Is Katie Ok" asked Mac.

"Yes she is fine she keeps crying for her mommy which is understandable but she will be Ok, she is at the orphanage" came the reply.

"Ok thanks for letting us know" Mac replied as he hung up.

"What happened" Stella asked as Mac turned to face her, "Her mom is dead they found her body a little while ago, Katie is at the orphanage until they can find a relative or friend that she can go and live with" Mac replied looking at Stella, he saw the reaction in her face, "Oh Mac that place is horrible she will hate it there" Stella replied shocked, "I know but there is nothing we can do" Mac said as he pulled her into a hug, "Lets get to bed" Mac said as he held Stella's hand and walked the stairs to their bedroom, "Maybe there is something we can do" Stella thought as she snuggled closer to Mac, what they both didn't realise is that there mind was some where else that night and focused in a certain someone who had made such a impact on there life's it would change them for ever.

**So I have introduced Katie, would you like Mac And Stella to get the little girl, did you like this story please let me know if you liked of disliked it, thanks v much …..**


	11. Katie

**A/N here is the next chapter I hope you like sorry for the long delay, and it's a tad shorter than the others, happy reading…..**

Exactly a month had passed since Mac and Stella saw Katie, they had not heard from the social services since that night and assumed that they had found her daddy or another living relative, as Mac and Stella sat down to lunch they chatted about there adoption chances, "I wonder how long it will take to get child" Stella spoke as she ate some of her salad, "They said it could take up to a year but I hope its soon I cant wait till we are a little family" Mac replied with a smile, just then the house phone rang out causing Mac to stand up.

"Hello" Mac answered.

"Mr Taylor this is Ms Cullen from social services we have a child in our care who we would like you to adopt, if you could come down to the office straight away we can have a chat and see how you feel" replied a female voice.

"Ok we will be right there" Mac replied as he hung up.

Turning to face Stella he could see her face ask a thousand questions, "Who was that" Stella asked as Mac walked closer to her, "Social services they have a child for us" Mac grinned, "Oh Mac that's great news" Stella screamed as she flung her self into Mac's arms, "They have asked for us to go down straight away" Mac smiled as he hugged Stella.

The drive to the social services department in town was a slow one due to the lunch time traffic, Stella was quiet threw the journey "You Ok" Mac asked as he looked at Stella, "Yes just excited cant wait to get out child" holding Stella's hand Mac gave it a small squeeze.

As they approached the building they headed for the social services floor, "Hi Stella hi Mac" a elderly woman greeted when she saw the couple, "Hi" Stella replied with a smile, soon the social worker entered the small room, "Hi there My name is Laura, we have a little girl of 3 years old, she lost her mom in a accident last month and has been here ever since we have been unable to find any other living relatives, so she is under our care, we would like you both to adopt her and give her the loving home that she deserves" Smiled Laura.

"Yes we will adopt her" Mac replied on behalf of him self and Stella, "Can wee meet her" Stella asked a little excited, "Sure follow me" spoke Laura as she left the room, Mac and Stella stood up and followed her down the small corridor to a play room, looking threw the glass door Laura pointed out a little girl, as Mac and Stella looked at the small child Stella turned to Mac, "Its Katie" she said, "I'm sorry do you know this little girl" asked Laura a little confused, as Mac turned to face Laura he began to speak "We found Katie walking alone in central park over a month ago we took her to the precinct and they contacted you guys, we where later told that her mom had died and they where looking for another living relative"

"I didn't know that you found her, she has been here a month now as we couldn't find any relatives, so would you like to adopt Katie" Laura asked looking at Mac and Stella, "Yes" Stella replied, "Great we will get all the paper work you need and we will introduce you to Katie" as Laura left to collect some paperwork, Mac and Stella happily watched there new daughter, "I cant believe she has been in care all this time Mac and we didn't know" Stella spoke, "I know but now she has a loving home to go to and two loving parents" Mac replied with a smile.

"Ok I got all your paper work here" smiled Laura as she approached Mac and Stella, as soon as Mac and Stella had filled all the paper work in and signed legal documents they where allowed to meet Katie, as the social worker opened the door Mac and Stella stepped cautiously inside the small play room, "Hi Katie this Mac and Stella you are going to live with them, would you like that" smiled Ms Culled to the small child, as Katie turned her small head she saw Mac and Stella and instantly recognised them, "Mac" she smiled and ran towards him.

Kneeling down Mac scooped the little girl into his arms, "Hi Katie do your remember Stella" Mac smiled as he handed the little girl to Stella, "Hi Stella" waved Katie as Stella held her in her arms, "Hi there Katie, how are you" Stella asked looking into the child's eyes, "Ok" Katie replied as she sucked her thumb and snuggled into Stella's neck, as Stella and Mac looked at each other they shared a small smile, "You are free to go home if you like" said the social worker as she looked at the new family, as Mac shook her hand he said a thank you to everyone involved.

Arriving home Mac and Stella showed Katie her new home, "And this is Katie's room" Mac smiled as he opened the door to the small pale white room, it had a few toys a bed and furniture, "Would you like to go shopping for some Dolly's" Stella asked the little girl, Katie nodded with a big smile, leaving the house Mac and Stella drove to the toy store, Katie's small face beamed when she saw the toys, "Ok Katie where would you like to go first" Mac asked as he kneeled next to Katie, as Katie held out her hand for Stella she led them towards some dolls, "Can I have that one please" Katie asked pointing to a small cloth dolly, "Sure" Mac replied as he picked the item from the shelf, handing it to Katie she held it close to her chest, "Thank you" Katie muttered as she sucked her thumb, after about a hour of shopping in the toy store Mac Stella and Katie then went to the clothes shop to get Katie new outfits.

"Aw Mac this is so cute" Stella gushed as she picked up a pink frilly dress and showed it to Mac, "Get it" Mac replied with a smile, as Mac Stella and Katie shopped for new clothes they already felt like a family, by the end of the day Katie had become tiered which resulted in Mac carrying her, once at the car Mac strapped Katie in her seat and sat in the driver seat with Stella next to him, "I cant believe we have a daughter Stella smiled as she glanced back at as sleeping Katie, "I know she is just adorable" Mac replied as he squeezed Stella's hand.

Once they pulled up at the house Mac carried Katie as Stella grabbed a few bags, just as they got in the front door Katie woke up, "Hey sweetie" Stella smiled as she kissed the little girls head, "Would you like some Dinner" Stella asked, with a small nod Katie smiled "Yes please"

As Stella headed to the kitchen and Mac and Katie to the living room, the front door went, "Ill get it" Mac said as he walked to the door, as he opened it he saw his mom along with Stella's parents, "Hey come in" he smiled, "Hi" Stella greeted as she hugged there elders, "Everyone this is Katie" Stella said proudly as she introduced her new daughter, "Katie this is your gran's and grandpa" Stella smiled, "Hi gran's and grandpa" Katie waved.

"Well aren't you just precious" Stella's mom grinned as she lifted Katie from Mac and gave her a hug, "Welcome to the family" she smiled before passing her to Mac's mom then his dad, as each grandparent had a hold Mac and Stella watched on as Katie melted their parents heart her smile was dazzling, as Mac held Stella close they felt complete as a family.

Once the grandparents had left Mac Stella and Katie sat down to there first dinner as a family, they where having chicken nuggets chips and beans at the request of Katie, "Is that good" Stella asked as she watched Katie eat her dinner, "U huh" Katie nodded. "It looked like it as you have more beans on you thank in you" Mac smiled, as he said that Katie looked sad and was about to cry, "I sorry I bad" she said with her bottom lip trembling, "No Katie you are not bad why would you say that" Stella asked as she sat Katie on her knee" "Cause I messy and you angry" came a quiet reply.

"Oh Katie I'm not mad at you sweetheart its Ok you don have to cry" Stella soothed as she held Katie to her chest. Once Katie had stopped sobbing Stella took her to get a bath as Mac done the dishes ,"Lets get you all clean and in to your new Jammas eh" Stella smiled as she undressed Katie before placing her in the bath, over a hour later when Stella Katie and the bathroom floor where soaked Stella let the water away and took Katie to get dressed, putting pink top and bottoms on Stella thought she looked cute with her hair all messy, "Lets brush your hair then we can go see Mac" Stella smiled.

Mac was watching tv when Stella and Katie entered the living room, "Well look at you all clean" Mac smiled as Stella sat next to him Katie was snug between them, as Stella and Mac shared a kiss, the looked down at Katie, she had fallen asleep.

"Lets put her to bed and then turn in our self" Mac smiled as she lifted Katie, once they where all in bed, Mac and Stella chatted, "I cant believe how scared she was when you mentioned the messy beans" Stella said looking at Mac, "I know it was heartbreaking, she musty have been hit for that when she was with her mom, no wonder the poor child was scared, it will take her time to fully trust us" Mac replied as he pulled Stella close.

A few hours later Stella and Mac where woken by a loud cry, both jumping out if bed they ran towards Katie's room, she was sat up in bed sobbing, "Katie what its it" Stella asked scared, "Bad Man" Katie replied as she clung to Stella, "SSH its Ok there is no bad man here" Ma spoke softly as she stroked her head, "I know why don't me and Mac stay here with you" Stella asked as they both laid on the small bed with Katie between them.

As Stella rubbed the back of her hand she watched as the tears stopped and Katie fell back asleep, looking at Mac they both smiled , before sleep took over once again

**Did you like please RnR, thanks v much…more to come soon..**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N, Hi people sorry for the late update in my story's, my life has been very hectic just now as I have just moved countries and jobs, so time has not been my own this past month, I hope that you like this chapter it has jumped ahead a few years so expect some drama, please Run, and thanks for being patient and for still reading my story...

"Mommy I can't find my school shoes" Katie yelled from the top of the stairs, the 5 year old had been adopted by Mac and Stella for three years now and had just started school, "I'm coming baby girl" Stella replied as she climbed the stairs towards her daughter. "Right Katie moo where did you have them last" Stella asked as she entered the pink princess themed bedroom, "I don't know" shrugged Katie as she sat on the bed and watched her mom.

"Stella honey that's me away to work now" Mac smiled as he stood in the door way, "Daddy love you" Katie smiled as she ran into Mac's waiting arms, "Love you princess" Mac replied as he hugged Katie, standing up he gave Stella a hug and kiss goodbye, "See you at the lab" Stella smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mac, they shared one last kiss goodbye before Mac finally left the house.

Mac now working as a csi in the New York crime lab, a job he loved, his boss was Detective Sinclair who he first met 7 years ago when Stella was kidnapped, a memory that both Mac and Stella had buried away and never talked about. Pulling into the garage Mac parked his car and got out, "Morning Mac, how is Stella and Katie today" Danny Messer Mac's co worker asked as they both walked to the lifts, "Oh you know they are both good Katie is becoming her own little self" Mac replied with a smile he loved to talk about Katie, "How is Lindsay and Lucy" Mac asked as they waited for the lifts to reach the 35th floor, "Both good, you should tell Stella and Katie to go round one afternoon I know Lindsay would love to see them, and it would give the girls some play time together" Danny replied.

"I will Danny thanks" came a reply just as the lift beeped indicating they had reached their floor, as the doors opened Mac and Danny walked towards the break room where the rest of the team waited. Sid Adam and Sheldon all smiled when they entered. The team all grabbed a coffee and quickly headed to the conference room where the boss was waiting, "Morning team, we have two new cases, Mac and Danny you will take the DB in central park, Sheldon and Adam you have the crime scene over at queens, as the teams were handed the case files they all proceeded to leave the break room.

"Have a good day sweetheart" Stella smiled as she kissed her daughter at the school gates, Stella watched Katie skip happily towards her friends, she was small for her age and her uniform looked big on her but she loved wearing it she had her brown curls tied up into bunches, Stella loved having a girl she would spend hours doing her hair for school and doing girly things with her, but she was also a tomboy who loved to play football with her daddy in the yard and get all dirty, "Bye Mommy" she waved one last time before the school doors closed. Smiling Stella climbed into her car and drove to the lab where she also worked part-time so that she could be there out of school hours for Katie, as she entered the building she past Mac and Danny, "Hey" Mac waved as his wife approached, "You got a case" Stella asked as she looked at the folder in Mac's hand, "Yes DB central park, did Katie find her shoes ok" Mac asked with a smile, "Yes they were in our bath, I know don't ask" Stella smiled as she saw the look on Mac's face, "Ok best get going" Mac said as he looked at his watch, giving Stella a quick peck on the cheek he headed out into the busy city, his case file in hand.

Stella made her way to the lab, she greeted her co workers a good morning before she started doing some paperwork, looking at the picture on her desk that was of her Mac and Katie she smiled before starting her writing.

Just as noon approached Stella went to grab some lunch, making her way up to the canteen she felt her phone vibrate, seeing the caller ID as Katie's school she became worried "Stella Taylor" she answered quickly, "Hello Mrs Taylor this is Katie's head teacher, we were wondering why she had not turned up for school today" asked the elderly woman on the other end of the phone, "Katie is at school I dropped her off myself this morning" Stella replied, "She was not in registration this morning" replied the head teacher, "You must have made a mistake I saw her enter the building with my own eyes, if she is not at school then where is she" Stella half yelled, causing the other workers to look at her. Placing her food down Stella immediately rushed towards the lifts, "I'm on my way and you best have found my little girl" Stella said before hanging up the phone she didn't give the head teacher a chance to reply, once she had hung up she pressed Mac's number, "C'mon Mac pick up please" Stella muttered as she waited for the lifts, "Stella you Okay" Mac asked as he answered the phone, "No Mac Katie is not at school they have not seen her but I dropped her off this morning and now she is gone, I'm on my way there now can you meet me there please" Stella asked as she felt tears in her eyes, "I'm on my way" Mac replied" We will find her don't worry" Mac tried to reassure her as he hung up, as Stella hung up the phone she hoped and prayed that the school had got it wrong and that Katie was playing hide and seek.

Arriving at the school Stella down the hallway towards the head office, "Did you find her" Stella asked when she saw Katie's teacher, "No we have searched the school twice, the police are on their way" replied the woman, "She can't be far I dropped her off myself and saw her walk through the front doors" Stella replied as she started to panic. "Mrs Taylor calm down we will find her" replied the head teacher as she tried to keep Stella from becoming more upset, "Calm down you have lost my daughter how can I be calm" Stella shouted, just then a voice from behind caught her attention, "Mac" Stella whispered as she saw her husband walk towards her, running down the hall Stella fell into his arms, "They have lost our baby Mac" she sobbed as Mac held her close, clinging to each other the school staff looked on at the shattered parents, just then the sound of police sirens could be heard around the school, "Mr and Mrs Taylor" spoke the police family liaison officer, as Mac and Stella both looked up they saw around 10 officers enter the school, "Could you come with me please" asked the female officer.

In the small room Mac and Stella still clung to each other as the officer tool down Katie's details, "Please find our baby" pleaded Stella as she felt the tears fall, "We will do our very best I promise" replied the officer. Deciding that they couldn't face going home Mac and Stella headed to the lab, where the news of Katie going missing had all ready spread, as soon as they excited the lifts all eyes set upon the parents. "Mac Stella come to my office where you will have some privacy" spoke Sinclair. Once in the office the boss closed the doors and blinds ensuring that they where away from prying eyes.

"I want to offer my full support in finding Katie anything you both need just ask no questions asked" the chief spoke in a soft voice, sitting opposite his boss on the couch, Mac muttered a thank you as Stella stayed quiet.

(3hours missing)

As the hours passed Stella and Mac became more anxious about finding Katie, "Where is she Mac" Stella asked as she paced the office floor, Mac tried to reply but the words failed him, he was trying to stay strong for Stella but inside he was breaking apart. A small knock at the door cause them to both look up, as the chief entered he held a small brown package, "This was delivered a few moments ago it's addressed to you Mac" he said handing Mac the item. As Mac and Stella both looked at each other each could see the fear in their eyes, carefully opening the package Mac found a USB stick inside. Holding the item in his hand he looked at his boss, before walking towards the computer. Placing the stick in the computer Mac saw some words appear on the screen.

"Hello Mac and Stella, I have sent to this as a reminder of what your little girl looked like, this is the last time you will ever see her pretty little face again, enjoy,"

Clicking on the message Mac saw Katie appear on the screen, she was huddled in a small dimly lit room clutching her dolly her tiny body trembled in the cold room, she silently called out for her parents, Mac felt his heart break at the image before him, "Oh Katie" Stella cried as she sank down into the chair next to the computer, gently touching the screen she whispered her daughter's name over and over, "Did you dust for prints" asked Mac as he turned to face his boss, "Yes we did it was clean, whoever has Katie is clever" came the reply. Turning his face back to the screen Mac felt helpless as his baby girl sat there crying alone and scared, every time she said daddy he felt his heart break.

"Be brave princess mommy and daddy will find you soon" Mac said as he touched the screen knowing that she couldn't hear him, he felt Stella's fingers grasp his as they touched the screen together

Closing his eyes Mac felt the tears sting his eyes, he couldn't keep them away any longer, feeling a warm hand on his face he opened his eyes to see Stella look at him, "You don't have to be strong for me, please let it out" Stella urged Mac, she knew that he was hurting just as much as she was and she didn't want him to bottle it all up. Pulling Stella into a hug Mac watched the screen again, Katie had started to talk to her dolly Abby, "Stella I didn't know that Katie took Abby dolly to school today" Mac asked, pulling back a little from the hug Stella looked at Mac, "She didn't she left her at home on her bed" came the reply, just as Stella turned around she had a horrid feeling creep upon her, "They have been in our house Mac" Stella said looking back at him.

"I will get the team over there now, and get any evidence that may be left behind" came a voice from the other side of the room, soon the boss was rushing out the door to gather the team together, "Ok it looks like the kidnapper was at Mac and Stella's house, I want you all over there collecting evidence no matter how small or trivial I want it back here at the lab, we need to find Katie and fast" he ordered his team, soon the team all gathered there kit boxes and left the lab. Heading towards the out skirts of the city, they stayed silent neither of them knowing what to say.

Opening the front door, Sheldon stepped inside followed by Adam Sid and Danny, as they each took a room they dusted for finger prints and took pictures, "It doesn't look like there was forced entry" Sheldon said as he looked at the front and back door, "And the house seems untouched apart from Katie's room" Danny replied as he looked around the pink room, dusting the room for prints he came across a very clear one "Got you" Danny smiled hoping that this piece of evidence would bring them closer to finding the little girl.

As soon as the team arrived back at the lab they told the boss about the print who then told Mac and Stella, placing the print in the data base, the team held their breath and waited to see if has found a match, "Match found" flashed the writing upon the screen, as Mac and Stella watched Adam pull the name and picture up they felt the world around them fall apart, "Claire Conrad, she was has been convicted of kidnapping and torture and has just served 7 years in prison" Adam said as he read the screen, looking at Mac and Stella he saw their faces become pale, "Do you know her" Adam asked, but before Mac could reply Danny and Sheldon ushered Adam out of the room, knowing the history of what happened the explained the situation to Adam "Claire was the one who kidnapped and tortured Stella all those years ago, the boss helped get her sent down" Danny said as he looked at the younger team member, "Jezz I didn't realise I mean I read about the case but I didn't know it was our Stella" Adam replied as he ran his hands threw his hair, " I feel like such a idiot man I don't half know how to put my big foot in it, and now she has their little girl, we got to find her" Adam said as he re entered the labs tech room.

"Mac Stella I'm sorry I didn't realise" Adam stuttered as he tried to apologise, "Its Ok Adam" Mac reassured the young man, "Ok let's get some information on this woman, and find out why she is out of prison 7 years into her life sentence" Danny said as he started to process the evidence, leaving the team to get to work Mac and Stella returned to the boss's office, sitting in front of the computer they never took their eyes of the small screen.

"Mommy daddy" Katie whimpered as the small room became darker, as Mac and Stella watched their daughter live on the screen, they heard a familiar voice begin to speak, "It's Ok Katie, I'm here now I'll be your new mommy form now on and we will be a happy family we will move far away and have a lovely big house" grinned Claire as she looked at the small screen knowing fine well that Mac and Stella would be watching. "I told you I would get revenge Stella and I have, you had your mommy time and now it's my turn, don't worry she will be loved and cared for, but she will never remember you both, her life is with me now, take one last look, at her as you will never see her again" Claire laughed as she placed the camera into Katie's face, her little eyes full of tears and her face was full of fear, looking directly into the lens and straight at her parents Katie asked for her mommy and daddy one last time before the live feed was cut.

"No Katie" Stella yelled as she stood up, walking a few steps she collapsed into a heap on the floor, with Mac beside her holding her, "I want my baby back" she cried into his arms...

Oh so the evil Claire has returned and she has kidnapped Katie, will Mac and Stella see their little girl again, if you want to read more then let me know, thanks for reading, 


	13. melina leaving

_Ok the news that Melina is leaving the show has upset me and no-one will ever be able to replace her. I wont be watching the show from now on but I will still be watching my DVDS, I will also still be writing my story's as I refuse to give them up, I love writing smacked and I will keep going till I decide not to. I hope that you still read my story's as I know all us loyal smacked fans are hurting, if you are going to keep reading and reviewing I really thank you and if you don't then thanks for reading up till now. _

_Good Bye Melina I wish you luck in all you do and thanks for 6 great seasons of Stella she will be missed and so will you xxxxxx_


	14. till the end i will love you

Ok here is the next chapter to this story, thanks for all the great review so far let's keep or smacked alive since the show is not going to any more...

"The police are still searching for 5 year old Katie Taylor who was abducted 8 weeks ago from her school just outside the city, today her parents made another heartfelt plea for the safe return of their little girl" the news broadcaster announced, just then the video recording of Mac and Stella came on to the screen.

"Please if anyone out there knows where our daughter is please get in touch, we miss and love her so much and just want her back home safe in our arms, you can contact the NYPD on the number at the bottom of your screen" Mac spoke at the screen and to the people who where sat in their homes, with tears in his eyes, he had one arm wrapped around Stella who looked blankly at the screen, his other hand held a picture of Katie.

Standing in his kitchen Mac watched the news and his plea to find his daughter, hearing Stella approach he quickly turned the TV off, turning to face the door as Stella walked in, "Hey you sleep Ok" Mac asked looking at Stella, "Not really, you" Stella answered and asked at the same time, walking towards Stella, Mac pulled her into his arms, she was clutching Katie's blanket and teddy close to her chest, "Why have they not found her yet" Stella asked as she cried into Mac shoulder, "They will babe, they will, we just have to stay strong" Mac replied holding her close.

As each day passed without any news on Katie, Mac began to wonder if he would ever see his little girl again, almost two and half months had passed since Claire had kidnapped her and it seemed like she had vanished of the face of the earth, Mac sat in his study night after night searching the internet for any sightings of Katie, her picture was now spread across America and had been since the day she vanished, "Where are you baby girl, come on help mommy and daddy find you" he spoke gently at the framed picture on his desk, it was the first one they had done as a family just a few months after they had adopted Katie.

Meanwhile in Canada one of the small local villages welcomed a new resident, "Hi My Name is Sam" introduced the woman, as she met her neighbours, "Nice to meet you, do you live alone" asked the elderly couple, "No I have a daughter she is 6 her name is Katie" Smiled Sam, opening the front door she stepped inside and spotted her daughter, "Katie come and say hello to our new neighbours" as the little girl walked towards the front door she shyly said hello to her new neighbours, waving her small hand she stayed close to the front door, "Ok well is was nice meeting you smiled Sam and she ushered Katie back inside and closed the door.

"That little girl looked familiar" spoke the elderly lady to her husband, "She just looks like any normal child to me" replied the man, "No I have seen her face I just don't know where" came the reply as his wife walked back inside and went straight to her computer, browsing the internet she came across the news video of Mac and Stella, there she saw the picture of the little girl, "Hey Ron come here and look at this" his wife called out, "It's the little girl who was abducted from New York, she is next door it's her I knew I had saw her face some where"

"Yes you are right it is her, we best call the police" replied Ron as he picked up the phone. Twenty minutes later a local police car pulled up along the street and out climbed two officers, heading to the elderly couples house they knocked on the front door, as Ron opened he let the officers in, "So you say that Katie Taylor the missing girl from New York is next door" asked one of the officers, "Yes she is we saw her today for the first time, I recognised her straight away", replied Vera. As the police officers took down some details they, contacted there police HQ, "Yes sir we have a confirmed sighting of Katie Taylor, can you alert the NYPD" spoke the officer over his radio.

Back in New York, Chief Sinclair was sat at his desk, when the phone started to ring, "Sinclair" he answered, as he listened to the voice on the other end his eyes became wide, "Yes I will contact Mr and Mrs Taylor straight away.

Quickly grabbing his car keys the Chief made his way out of the city, reaching his destination he parked the car and walked up to the house, knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer, "Sir is everything Ok" Mac asked when he opened the door, They have found Katie she is living in Canada" replied the Chief, "I can't believe it, Stella they have found her, they have found our little girl" Mac yelled to Stella, just then Stella came running to the door and flung herself in to Mac's arms, "Can we go to her" Stella asked, "There is a chopper waiting down town to fly you to Canada she is just over the border" said the Chief to Mac and Stella.

Mac and Stella where soon flying out of the city and out of the country, "I can't wait to see her I hope she remembers us" Stella smiled with tears as she gripped Mac's hand, "She will remember us, she will" Mac replied kissing Stella on the lips.

A hour later the chopper touched down in a field just outside the small village, "Is she Ok" Stella asked when she spotted the local PD, "We don't know we have a situation" replied the officer, "What kind of situation" Mac asked as they climbed into the back of the squad car, "Claire spotted the police cars out side, she says she has a gun and will use it if we didn't move back from the street so we had to move, we have people watching the house and are monitoring the situation.

"A gun, Katie will be terrified" Stella cried as they pulled up to the end of the street, it was lined with police cars officers and the local news vans, as soon as the local reporters spotted Mac and Stella they all rushed towards the car, "Mac, Stella how do you feel that your daughter is trapped in the house with that mad woman" one news reporter asked, Stella hid her face in Mac's shoulder she didn't want to speak to anyone at this moment ,"Please give them some space" the Chief replied before Mac and Stella could, they were soon ushered to one side away from the prying eyes of the news vans and the public.

"We have a sighting of the woman she is holding the little girl" one of the swat team said over the radio, "Mac and Stella both heard this, "Don' take a shot until the child is out of the way, do you hear me, I repeat stand fast until you have a clear shot" The Chief officer said over the radio.

As another radio transmission was heard Mac and Stella felt there blood run cold, "The child is now standing on the ground she has the gun pointed at her, I have a clear shot, I repeat I have a clear shot of the woman" spoke the male voice" but before a reply could be made the sound of two gunshots echoed down the street. "No Katie" Stella yelled as she feared the worst, clutching Mac she sobbed as she waited to see if her baby was still alive, the street had grown silent, no one had dared speak until further news on the shooting was known, even the news reporters had stopped recording the situation, they also feared the worst and knew it would be un human to possibly film the last few moments of a child life. Mac watched as his boss walked over to the lead swat man, he was eager to get some information, as soon as the men stared speaking Mac began to panic, the Chief had no expression on his face so Mac could not tell if it was good or bad news regarding Katie, all he could do was hold on to Stella and wait to hear the outcome of his little girl, "Dad i know you can hear me, please let her be Ok, our baby and your granddaughter please I'm begging you, I love you dad" Mac silently prayed, he was hoping for a miracle, and at this point he would do anything for that miracle to happen...

Ok so did you like that chapter, is Katie still alive, RnR and you could find out soon...thanks for reading so far you lot rock...


	15. love at the end

Hi there thanks to you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, sorry I did not personally but thank you from the bottom of my wee heart, I'm so happy that you are still reading this story, here is the next chapter, I hope that you like it...its the final one its a short one but i hope that you like it...

Time seemed to have stopped at the exact moment they heard the gun shots, holding on tightly to Mac, Stella kept her head buried into his shoulder as she waited for news on her daughter, "Mac what is taking so long, why won't they tell us anything" Stella asked as she gently lifted her head to look at her husband, as their eyes met they could see the anguish and pain that each other felt, Mac was about to answer when a voice was heard over the radio.

"We have secured the area, we have one fatality" the male voice echoed over the radio and was heard by Mac and Stella, as Stella heard there was one fatality she gasped, closing her eyes she pulled Mac closer to her body, "No Mac please not our baby". Wrapping his arms tightly around Stella, Mac kept looking straight up the street where the incident took place, just then a figure came into view, a young swat officer was carrying something in his arms, as her brown curly hair blew in the wind Mac gasped "Katie", as Stella heard Katie's name she snapped her head up and looked in the direction that Mac was looking, "Katie" Stella cried when she saw the little girl, being carried by the swat officer

Spotting Mac and Stella at the end of the road, the young police man stopped and placed Katie on the ground speaking gently and pointing down the road he showed the little girl two people she longed to see, "Look Katie there is mommy and daddy" he smiled, as Katie turned her small body her face broke out into a huge smile, "Mommy Daddy" she cried and started to run towards Mac and Stella, ducking under the police tape Mac and Stella held hands and ran towards their daughter, falling to her knees Stella opened her arms, as Katie ran into them she held her close "Oh my baby, I have missed you so much, mommy and daddy loves you so much." Stella cried as she kissed her daughters head over and over, Mac wrapped his arms around both Stella and Katie and kissed his daughter, "Love you mommy, love you daddy" Katie smiled to her parents.

Lifting Katie up into his arms Mac carried her towards the waiting EMS truck, as they started walking down the road a huge applause erupted as the reporters, police and the local people all cheered, as Mac placed Katie on the gurney Stella sat beside her as Mac sat in front of her, soon the truck made its way to the local hospital, "Where are we going mommy" Katie asked as she looked up at her mommy with wide eyes, "We are going to see the doctor so they can see if you are Ok, and then you can come home with me and daddy" Stella replied as she kissed her daughters head, "Ok" Katie replied as she smiled back to her mommy.

Soon they had arrived at the hospital, Katie was soon taken to the children's ward, followed closely by her parents who didn't want to leave her side, standing in the small room Stella and Mac watched as the doctor examined Katie, when she was finished she stood up and smiled at the parents.

"Well mommy and daddy, Katie is fit and healthy and is free to go home" the nurse smiled before leaving the room.

"Oh thank you" sobbed Stella as she picked her daughter up pulling her close she kissed her face, "We go home now mommy" Katie asked, "Yes baby we go home now" replied Mac, when all the paper work was filled in Mac and Stella had the good news thay had long waited for, picking Katie up into his arms Mac carried her towards the door with Stella at his side.

Walking through the hospital doors Mac Stella and Katie where met by lots of reporters and news vans, "Mac how does it feel to have your daughter back, and to know that your tormenter is now dead" asked one reporter, turning to face the camera Mac smiled "Having our daughter back is the most amazing feeling, as for the other question, I have no comment" Mac replied, as lots of questions where asked Mac and Stella decided that Katie had been threw enough, smiling politly they asked the camera's to back off so they could go home.

Climbing into the waiting car the family where soon whisked away to the local airport ready to board the helicopter that would fly them home, Mac and Stella sat side by side, Katie was on her daddy's knee sound asleep, as she cuddled close to his chest she gripped her mommy's hand for comfort, as Stella watched her sleep she smiled at her small face, "She has changed" Stella said as she looked at Mac, "8 weeks is along time, but she is still our baby girl and she will be back to her normal self soon, she knows we love her and thats whats important, making sure she feels loved and cared for" Mac replied. Stella nodded in agreement as she smiled at Mac.

"That's us back in New York" spoke the pilot over the radio, as Mac and Stella both looked out they saw the statue and smiled, feeling the helicopter touch down on the tarmac, Mac and Stella both waited for the engine to stop before getting out, opening the door Mac climbed out first with Katie, followed by Stella, turning to face the car that would take them home they saw some familiar faces, the team had come out to meet them and welcome them home, hugs and kissed where shared all round along with tears of joy and happiness, Katie was so tired that she slept through the whole event.

Soon Mac and Stella arrived home, carrying Katie upstairs they decided to keep her in their bed for a few nights, "I can't believe that she is home" Stella smiled at her daughter who was sleeping soundly between her and Mac, "I know our little princess" Mac replied as he kissed her cubby cheek and then gave Stella a kiss,". Lying their heads down on the pillow, Mac and Stella soon joined their daughter in dream land, the perfect family was back together, Mac Taylor Stella Taylor and there beautiful little girl Katie Taylor...

The End...

Ok that is My Stella now finished, thanks to...everyone who had read and reviewed added me to your fav author story and alerts list, its much appreciated thank you all so so so very much, I will be updating A life changing moment soon and I have a few other smacked ones in the works as we speak, CBS may have given up on smacked but I wont I love them...


End file.
